L'Héritier de Poudlard
by Lynka Read
Summary: Fic réécrite ! Nouvelle version disponible sous le titre "Harry Potter et l'Héritier de Poudlard".
1. Prologue : L'Illumination de Dumbledore

Auteur : Hikari Kibouno

E-mail : Estellya aol. com (enlevez les espaces)

Sites :www . ifrance . com / Ledomainedesrevesouwww . ifrance . com / Estellyaleroyaumedelespoir (enlevez les espaces)

Titre : L'Héritier de Poudlard

Sources : Harry Potter les cinq premiers tomes et ma fanfic « Estellya, le Royaume de l'Espoir ».

Genre : Yaoi / Romance / Action / Aventure / Fantastique / Suspens / Et tel que je me connais, ça va partir en Guimauve Power... °

Wairing : R sûr, et encore je ne sais pas si ça va pas partir en NC-17 !

Couples : DM+HP ; RW+HG+RW ; sûr après je ne sais pas, si vous avez des suggestions... chuis toutes ouï !

Remarques : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas quand une fic, porte la mention « Yaoi » cela signifie qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles entre hommes (pour les filles c'est du « Yuri ») donc les homophobes veillaient passer votre chemin ! Et aussi, je tiens à vous dire que je suis pas douée en français donc pour ceux qui sont allergique au « Massacre en règle de la langage Française » c'est comme pour les homophobes ! Et pour finir, ceci est ma première fanfic sur « Harry Potter » donc j'implore votre indulgence ! Sûr ceux, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

* * *

**L'Héritier de Poudlard**

**Prologue : L'Illumination de Dumbledore**

Assit derrière son bureau, Albus Dumbledore, Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, dont l'âge exact nous est inconnu, était plongé dans ses pensées. Sur son perchoir d'or, situé à côté de la porte, Fumseck, observait tranquillement son maître...

Les sujets des tableaux ornant le bureau directorial, étaient soit : assoupis, absents ou comme le directeur perdus dans leurs pensées.

Le silence régnait dans la pièce, seulement troublé par le ronronnement tranquille des objets magiques...

Sur l'une des nombreuses étagères, le Choixpeau magique, usé et rapiécé, attendait tranquillement la rentrée. A coté, dans une vitrine, était exposée une splendide épée d'argent, à la poignée incrustée de gros rubis : l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, brillait d'une étrange lueur, qui semblait gagner en intensité à mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient...

Voyant cela, un éclair de contrariété traversa les yeux bleus du vieil homme, avant qu'il ne pousse un profond soupir de pure lassitude.

_Comme le temps passe_, pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur, alors que le poids des années semblaient s'abattre subitement sur ses épaules.

Fumseck, émit alors une note emplit de douceur, rappelant ainsi à son maître que ce n'était pas le moment de se laissait aller.

Poussant un nouveau soupir, Dumbledore se calla un peu plus confortablement contre le dossier de son imposant fauteuil et étendit ses longues jambes sous son bureau...

Il se remémora les évènements survenus depuis l'été dernier... Les problèmes avec le Ministère de la Magie, ceux avec le professeur Ombrage, il laissa échapper un bref éclat de rire quand il pensa à l'A.D., l'Armée de Dumbledore... Alors là, ils avaient fait fort... ! Décidément le « Trio d'Or » -ou le « Trio Infernal » selon certain- l'étonnera toujours...

Enfin, il avait d'autres choses à penser pour l'instant. Les vacances d'été venaient de commencer et bientôt Harry aurait seize ans... Son Héritage devra lui être révélé... Mais sans la présence, de ses parents, cela était quelque peu problématique... Surtout maintenant que Sirius, le seul qui aurait pu les remplacer, n'était plus...

Comment faire pour que le dernier des Potter reçoive son Héritage sans la présence de l'un de ses tuteurs ? Dumbledore savait parfaitement que jamais les Dursley ne voudraient participer à cela... De toute façon, ils ne conviendraient pas !

Soupirant, une fois de plus, Albus porta son regard sur son vieil ami...

C'est alors qu'il eut une : Illumination !

**A suivre...**

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Alors vous en pensez quoi ? Ca vous a plu ? 

Je rappelle que je suis à la recherche d'un ou d'une bêta-lecter, si vous êtes intéressé contactez-moi à cette adresse : merci d'avance !


	2. Chapitre 1 : L'Espoir du monde ou commen...

Auteur : Lynka

E-mail : Estellya aol . com (enlevez les espaces)

Titre: L'Héritier de Poudlard

Sources : Harry Potter les cinq premiers tomes et ma fanfic « Estellya, le Royaume de l'Espoir ».

Genre : Yaoi / Romance / Action / Aventure / Fantastique / Suspens / Et tel que je me connais, ça va partir en Guimauve Power... °

Wairing : R sûr, et encore je ne sais pas si ça va pas partir en NC-17 !

Couples : DM+HP ; RW+HG+RW ; sûr (mais cela peut changer...) après je ne sais pas, si vous avez des suggestions... chuis toutes ouï !

Remarques : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas quand une fic, porte la mention « Yaoi » cela signifie qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles entre hommes (pour les filles c'est du « Yuri ») donc les homophobes veillaient passer votre chemin ! Et aussi, je tiens à vous dire que je suis pas douée en français donc pour ceux qui sont allergique au « Massacre en règle de la langue Française » c'est comme pour les homophobes ! Et pour finir, ceci est ma première fanfic sur « Harry Potter » donc j'implore votre indulgence ! Sûr ceux, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

**L'Héritier de Poudlard**

**Chapitre 1 : L'Espoir du monde ou comment « refiler le bébé » à autrui !**

Le trajet en voiture depuis la gare King's Cross jusqu'au 4 Privet Drive, s'était fait dans un silence absolu. Arrivé, à destination, les Dursley ne semblaient toujours pas s'être remis du choc de leur rencontre avec certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

S'il n'avait pas un tel gouffre à l'intérieur de lui, Harry aurait sûrement éclaté de rire devant les têtes qu'affichait sa prétendue famille.

Son oncle semblait hésité entre être : blanc de peur ou rouge d'indignation. Sa tante, elle hésitait entre le blanc de peur, le rouge de la honte à l'idée qu'une des personnes à la gare ne rentre dans sa rue, ou le vert du dégoût... Seul Dudley était apparemment décidé, son choix s'étant porté sur la neutralité, vu qu'il était livide !

Se dépêchant de récupérer ses affaires, Harry entreprit de tout monter dans sa chambre, le plus rapidement possible. La présence des Dursley l'insupportait !

Il posa la cage d'Hedwige, sur son bureau, et sa valise au pied de son lit, avant de s'écouler sur celui-ci.

Vide. Voilà comment il se sentait.

Combien de temps depuis la mort de Sirius ? Deux ? Trois ? Quatre semaines ? Peut-être plus... moins ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée... Il avait complètement perdu, la notion du temps. Maintenant, il pouvait vraiment dire qu'il était orphelin...

Pour lui, James et Lily Potter étaient des noms, avant d'être des personnes, Sirius lui avait appris à les aimer pour _eux_ et non pour les « fonctions » qu'ils auraient eues par rapport à lui. Oh, il avait toujours Lupin, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Sirius était son parrain, en plus d'être l'un des meilleur ami de ses parents. Par ce fait, Harry venait de perdre le lien, le plus solide qu'il l'unissait encore à eux.

Tout son monde s'écoulait de plus en plus. Les morts se succédaient autour de lui, emportant avec eux un peu plus de la stabilité de son univers. Même Dumbledore qui pour lui faisait office de véritable roc, montrait des failles, prouvant par là, que rien n'est infaillible, rien n'est éternel, et sa vie en était la preuve même. A partir de maintenant il ne devait compter que sur lui même. Et cette vérité était des plus difficiles à accepter.

Cela avait été ainsi toute sa vie. Et quand enfin, il pensait pouvoir se reposer sur des personnes dignes de confiance, celles-ci partaient... ou lui mentaient... ou que savait-il encore ?

Quelle vérité sur lui-même ignorait-il encore ? Que devait-il savoir sur sa vie, que tout le monde savait sauf lui ? Combien de mystère planait encore sur son existence ?

Combien de morts parsèmeraient encore sa route ? Qui aillait encore le quitter ? Qui allait-il perdre ? Est-ce que cela serait encore de sa faute ? Est-ce que sa « _tendance à jouer les héros_ » allait encore lui jouer des tours, et lui faire perdre un être cher ?

Que ferait-il s'il perdait les Weasley ? Lupin ? Tonks ? Ou pire, Ron ou Hermione ? Que ferait-il sans son frère et/ou sa soeur ? Merlin ! Il ne le supporterait pas.

Pour cela une seule solution : se battre !

Mais, il était si fatigué... si las... Assez, il en avait assez.

Ses pensées dérivaient, s'embrouillaient, s'emmêlaient, s'entremêlaient, s'éparpillaient pour finalement revenir toujours au même point : Pourquoi _lui _? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter _ça_ ?

Merlin ! Mais où est-ce que Trelawney avait la tête le jour où elle a fait cette putain de prophétie ! Il savait qu'elle était conne mais _là_ elle a battu tout les records !

Bordel de merde, mais ils voulaient qu'il _tue_ ! Ils voulaient qu'il prenne une _vie_ ! Pas le jouet du gosse d'à côté, non ! Une _vie_ !

Et en plus, tout le monde trouvait ça normal ! Bordel de merde de putain de dieux mais il n'avait que quinze presque seize ans ! Et on lui demandait de tuer ! Et pas n'importe qui, s'il vous plaît ! Non, _Voldemort_ ! Le plus grand Mage Noir depuis il ne savait combien de temps ! S'il ne l'était pas de tout les temps ! Le sorcier le plus puissant après Dumbledore ! Et c'est à un gamin de quinze ans que l'on demandait _ça_ ! Tiens Harry, prends toi le poids du monde sur le dos ! Allez !

Les larmes de rage menaçaient de déborder mais aucune n'y parvient. Il se sentait vide, détaché de tout. Les larmes qui refusaient de couler était une réaction physique de son corps pas rapport au chaos de son cœur.

* * *

A travers d'immenses miroirs, _Ils_ observaient l'adolescent, couché sur le dos. Ne voulant pas, se déchirer encore plus le cœur, les "_Observateurs_" se concentrèrent sur le visage de l'Homme/Enfant. Ils virent son teint presque blafard, ses joues creuses, ses lèvres sèches et gercées, ses yeux au vert si unique, que toutes étincelles avaient quittés, ce regard terne, fixe, sans vie d'où s'échappait abondamment ce qu'on appelait des « _Larmes de Sang _». Ses larmes non seulement pleuraient par le cœur mais aussi et surtout par l'âme.

Voilà, deux jours qu'il était ainsi. Il ne mangeait, ni ne buvait, il ne parlait pas, n'écoutait plus et ne voyait plus. C'est à peine, si on voyait sa poitrine se soulever sous le coup de sa faible respiration, et les personnes qui se seraient prises à l'observer, verraient qu'il lui fallait au moins cinq minutes pour cliquer des oeils ! Le Survivant était entré en état léthargique, totalement amorphe. Complètement plongé dans "son monde" il ne réagissait à rien et c'était à peine s'il donnait des signes de vies.

Quel était-il ? Qu'était-il ? Ce monde dans lequel le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu s'était réfugié. Avait-il son propre espace-temps ? Méprisait-il les règles du monde de son propriétaire ? Qu'est-ce qui le peuplé ? De quoi était-il remplit ?

Des êtres chers dont ils n'avaient que très peu de souvenirs ? Souvenirs qu'un Détraqueur ou une autre créature pourrait faire resurgir… ? Faisait-il leur connaissance dans ce monde ? Apprenait-il à les connaître ? Si sentait-il en sécurité ? aimé ? choyé ? Profitait-il pleinement de ces sentiments qu'il n'avait que trop peu connus dans sa courte vie ? Ou, au contraire, les découvrait-il enfin ?

Au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient, les signes vitaux de l'adolescent faiblissaient de plus en plus. Au bout d'une heure : son rythme cardiaque, sa respiration, etc.… étaient quasiment imperceptibles, pour ne pas dire inexistants.

Réagissant au désespoir de son possesseur, le corps du jeune homme amoindrissait chacune des fonctions vitales, pour finalement les arrêter…

* * *

« Messieurs, pourriez-vous nous donner quelques précisions, sur les évènements survenus au Ministère de la Magie ? » lança d'une voix forte, un homme aux courts cheveux bruns impeccablement coiffés, pour couvrir le tumulte.

Ressemblé dans la plus grande salle de conférence, que comptait ledit Ministère de la Magie, les journalistes, lançaient d'une voix forte presque tonitruante leurs questions au pauvre Ministre qui ne savait plus où donnait de la tête, tellement les questions pleuvaient sans discontinu.

« Est-ce vrai que les Mangemorts emprisonnés à la fin juin, ont été libérés ? » cria une jeune femme blonde.

Cette question provoqua une véritable accalmie ! Par l'un des nombreux mystères de l'univers, la jeune femme blonde avait réussit à ce que sa voix -suraiguë- arrive à couvrir la cacophonique qui régnait dans la pièce ! Un véritable exploit !

Mais le vieil adage : « _Le calme avant la tempête_ » se révéla une fois de plus véridique. Pendant trente _fantastiques_ -selon le Ministre et son équipe- secondes, un silence total régna dans la salle. Suivit par l'apocalypse ! Les questions recommencèrent à pleuvoir avec une ardeur redoublée ! Les journalistes étaient maintenant tous debout et hurlaient à s'en casser la voix dans l'espoir de se faire entendre. Un bel euphémisme vu le chaos auditif qui régnait en maître dans la pauvre salle de conférence dont les murs s'étaient mis à "légèrement" trembler sous l' "attaque" des décibels.

« Assez ! » hurla Dolores Ombrage, après s'être lancé un _Sonorus_.

Mauvaise manœuvre ! Après une seconde de stupeur, les journalistes repartirent de plus belle !

Par un autre mystère de l'univers, les actions de la Sous-secrétaire d'Etat du Ministre de la Magie, ancienne directrice et Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, (pas le moins du monde regrettée !) étaient arrivés aux oreilles de personnes extérieures à l'école, et ces mêmes "rumeurs", s'étaient répandu encore plus sûrement qu'une traînée de poudres ! En un temps que l'on peut qualifier, -sans le moindre euphémisme- de record ! Nombreux étaient ceux, qui montré ouvertement qu'ils étaient choqués qu'elle n'est pas démissionnée.

Un véritable déluge s'abattait sans aucune pitié sur le personnel du Ministère de la Magie ! Et si Harry Potter avait été présent, pas le moindre doute qu'un « Bien fait pour leurs gueules ! » rageur mais surtout vengeur, aurait retenti avec force dans sa tête…

* * *

Assit dans son imposant fauteuil, Albus Dumbledore, contemplait d'un regard presque désespéré, les : dossiers, lettres, notes, journaux, livres et autres : bouts ou morceaux de parchemins, qui envahissaient tellement son bureau qu'on ne le voyait même plus !

Prenant son courage à deux mains, le directeur, partit à l'assaut de la paperasse. Au bout de dix bonnes minutes, il tomba, au détour d'un dossier sur un élève de Poufsouffle et d'une lettre du Ministère, sur le dernier numéro de _La Gazette_, un éclair de fureur traversa ses yeux bleus.

Le Survivant attirait déjà assez l'attention comme cela, sans qu'en plus ce crétin de Fudge en rajoute ! Surtout de cette manière ! Harry avait déjà assez de poids sur le dos ! Oui, le jeune homme était le seul qui puisse vaincre définitivement le Mage Noir, mais le monde n'avait pas besoin de le savoir ! Heureusement que cet imbécile n'était pas au courant pour la prophétie, sinon…

Rageur, le vieil homme attrapa l'exemplaire du maudit journal et le balança dans la cheminée. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, avant de se laisser pratiquement tomber sur le dossier de son fauteuil.

Il commençait à se faire vieux, pensa-t-il avec un amusement. Il laissa son regard et ses pensées dérivaient… Laissant une partie de son esprit classer seul les derniers évènements, pendant qu'une autre réfléchissait activement à une solution à ses problèmes.

_Comment faire ?..._ fut la dernière question qu'il puit se poser, avant que quelqu'un frappait à la porte de son bureau.

* * *

Dans la cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd, Mrs Weasley s'activait derrière les fourneaux en marmonnant des paroles inextinguibles, qui au vu des éclairs que lançaient ses yeux, ne devaient pas être des bénédictions !

« Bonjour Molly. » salua poliment Lupin, en rentrant dans la pièce.

« Bonjour Rémus. » répondit Mrs Weasley, en posant les divers plats qu'elle avait préparés.

« Quelque chose ne vas pas ? » lui demanda le dernier des Maraudeurs, soucieux.

La mère de famille stoppa toute activée, et se tourna vers le lycanthrope, encrant son regard dans le sien, elle lui demanda avec tout le sérieux de la terre :

« As-tu lu _La Gazette_, ces dernier temps ? »

« Non, je dois avouer que je n'ai pas eu le temps… » répondit-il prudemment, en voyant la colère froide qui brillait dans les yeux de la matrone. « J'étais en mission toute la semaine, je ne suis rentré que hier soir, et après m'être assuré que rien n'était arrivé de grave, je suis partit me coucher. » expliqua-t-il calmement. « Pour… »

« Rien de grave ! » coupa Mrs Weasley, dont l'attitude calme et posée contredisait la fureur habitant ses yeux. « Selon toi, Rémus, est-ce que clamer à toute la population sorcière que : Harry est notre seule chance de suivit, que lui seul peut battre Tu-Sais-Qui, et que nous avons aucunes raisons de nous en faire, vu qu'il est là ! Et d'autres choses dans ce genre, n'a rien de grave ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton féroce, un véritable incendie animant son regard.

Blanc comme un linge, le lycanthrope, affichait une expression totalement incrédule. Il sembla se ressaisir.

« Ils n'ont pas fait ça ! » interrogea-t-il d'une petite voix.

« Ils se sont gênés ! » répliqua Molly amère. « Tiens ! » lança-t-elle, en posant brutalement une pile de journaux devant lui. « Juges-en par toi-même ! »

Livide et stupéfait, Rémus s'exécuta.

« Harry va les tuer… » souffla-t-il après quatre heures de lecture intensive et attentive.

« Oh ! Mais il n'en aura pas l'opportunité ! » gronda Mrs Weasley, ses yeux flamboyant de plus belle.

« Laisse-moi s'en quand même. » dit-il simplement, une expression innocente sur le visage, sachant très bien où elle voulait en venir.

« J'y penserai… » répondit-elle pensivement. « Bon, ok ! Je suis pas sûre de pouvoir m'arrêter ! » avoua-t-elle devant le regard du lycanthrope.

« Même si moi aussi je veux ma part, je ne peux, hélas, pas te blâmer pour cela. » soupira-t-il en rangeant calmement les journaux. « Mais, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi s'en ! » pria-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, avec un regard de chien battu.

« Je te promets rien ! » ria Mrs Weasley quand elle le vit. « Plus sérieusement… » reprit-elle après un temps de silence. « Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Lupin poussa un soupir, son expression redevenant sérieuse, un air soucieux sur le visage, il se rassit calmement et s'absorba quelques secondes dans ses pensées. Mrs Weasley, leur servit deux tasses de café, avant de prendre place devant lui.

« Très franchement, je me demande jusqu'où la bêtise de Fudge va, vu qu'il nous montre un peu plus de son étendu chaque jour… » commença-t-il en buvant une gorgée de café. « Sinon, je peux affirmer que c'est un lâche de la pire espèce. » cracha-t-il, le dégoût clairement audible dans le voix. « Quand, Dumbledore lui a dit que Voldemort était de retour. Il a refusé d'y croire, et a tout fait pour le discréditer, avec Harry. Pendant, un an, même si Voldemort n'a rien fait, il y avait quand même des indices, discrets certes, très discrets même, mais ils étaient là. Et ils prenaient encore plus de sens, si on les mettait sur le compte de Voldemort. Quand il a enfin reconnu qu'Il était de retour, -et encore il a fallut qu'Il soit sous son nez pour qu'il l'admette- il a dû crouler sous les lettres et beuglantes, et en désespoir de cause, il a décidé -et faut bien avouer que pour une fois c'était bien pensé- que… »

« Bien pensé ! » coupa Mrs Weasley, avec surprise et colère. « Mais enfin !... »

« Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plaît Molly. » l'interrompit-t-il calmement en levant une main en signe d'apaisement. « Il faut reconnaître c'était bien pensé, car qu'est-ce qui -ou plutôt simplement qui- peut apaiser la foule, a part Dumbledore, que : « Le Survivant » ? Il s'est servit du fait que Harry avait réussit à "battre" Voldemort alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Les gens se disent donc que vu que Harry a réussit cela à un an, il pourrait très bien vaincre Voldemort maintenant. Surtout que _La Gazette_ s'est servit de tout ce qu'il se disait sur lui, la plupart de ses aventures ont été contées… »

« Je te l'accorde, Rémus ! » s'exclama Molly. « Mais, ce n'est pas une raison ! Il va avoir 16 ans, par Merlin ! Il… »

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, Molly, mais avoue qu'il est facile d'oublier son âge quand on voit la maturité dont il fait preuve dans certains domaines. Et puis les gens, ne voient pas cela, je suis sûr qu'ils n'y pensent même pas ! Tu sais à quelque point ils peuvent être naïfs ! Pour eux, du moment que c'est dit part le Ministère et _La Gazette_, c'est sûrement vrai ! »

« Il faudrait qu'ils arrêtent de prendre les dires du Ministère et de _La Gazette_, pour paroles de Merlin ! » s'écria férocement, Mrs Weasley.

« Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! » approuva gravement Lupin. « Mais notre société est faîte ainsi… ! Enfin, tout ça pour dire que le Ministère se sert du "symbole" qu'est devenu Harry, en étant le « Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu » pour apaiser la foule. »

« Bien raisonné, Mr Lupin. » apprécia Dumbledore qui écoutait leur conversation depuis le début. « Mais, il a une chose que vous avez oublié… En faisant cela, ils font d'une pierre deux coups ! Car maintenant, qu'ils ont déclaré Harry comme seul et unique espoir, c'est sur Harry que va retomber tous les blâmes ! »

« Ils n'oseraient pas tout de même… ? » demanda faiblement Molly, dont le teint était devenu livide.

« J'ai bien peur que si. » dit Dumbledore. « Fudge est lâche, et il ferait tout pour garder son poste, il aime se sentir important, et mettre la faute sur un gamin de seize ans, et tout à fait dans ses cordes. »

« Justement ! Il n'a que seize ans ! Comment les gens peuvent-ils croire, qu'un adolescent peut réussir là où des Aurors confirmés ont échoués ! » s'écria Mrs Weasley, scandalisée.

« Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, Molly ? » demanda Dumbledore, en soupirant, l'air plus vieux que jamais. « Rémus vous la déjà dit, il est facile d'oublier l'âge de Harry, dans certaines circonstances… Surtout quand on voit ses capacités au combat. Il y a son aura aussi qui joue beaucoup. Mais le pire c'est qu'il n'a pas encore reçu son Héritage ! Je n'ose imaginer ce que se sera après ça ! » soupira-t-il.

« Mais on ne va pas les laissé mettre le poids du monde, sur ses épaules, quand même ? » s'inquiéta Mrs Weasley. « Il doit bien y avoir un moyen, pour leur faire comprendre ! »

« Calmez-vous ! » ordonna calmement le directeur. « Le seul moyen, qu'il y a pour éviter que Harry est encore plus la pression, est justement de faire comprendre à la communauté sorcière que ce n'est encore qu'un adolescent… »

Un lourd silence, s'abattit sur la cuisine du 12, square Grimmaurd. Inquiets, chacun se plongea dans ses pensées, avec un seul but : Eviter que l'on confonde le Survivant avec le Titan Atlas…

* * *

Réunie dans l'un des salons du premier étage, une bande d'adolescents contemplait avec des regards sombres un exemplaire de _La Gazette du sorcier_. La maison était étrangement silencieuse, et la pièce encore plus, surtout quand on savait que les célèbres jumeaux Weasley étaient présents !

« Harry va être furieux… » prédit Ginny, avec une touche de peur dans la voix.

« Furieux ? » ricana Ron, lugubre. « Tu rigoles ! » affirma-t-il à l'intention de sa sœur, cynique. « Il va carrément exploser oui ! »

« Vous croyez qu'il va hurler encore plus fort que l'année dernière ? » lança Fred -ou George- afin d'alléger l'atmosphère pesante régnant dans la pièce.

Pendant, une heure, ils discutèrent sur la réaction de leur ami quand il apprendrait les nouvelles. Au bout d'un débat acharnait, ils en conclurent que s'il ne faisait péter _que_ la maison des Black, et qu'ils s'en sortaient en vie : ils pourraient affirmer qu'ils étaient de sacrés chanceux !

Mais après ce moment de détente, le silence reprit ses droits…

« A quoi penses-tu Hermione ? » demanda au bout d'un moment, Ron, en remarquant que leur amie n'avait pas participée au débat.

« Je pense à un moyen d'aider Harry ! » répondit-t-elle d'un ton sec.

« Comme nous ! » s'écria le reste de la bande, scandalisés qu'elle croit qu'ils ne se préoccupaient pas de celui qu'ils considéraient comme un frère.

« Je ne sais pas si vous avez pleinement compris la manœuvre de Fudge ! » rétorqua-t-elle, sèchement.

Ils échangèrent des regards avec les autres avant de se tourner vers elle, sachant qu'elle savait très bien lire entre les lignes.

Voyant qu'elle avait l'attention générale, Hermione expliqua pleinement la situation. Cela fait, chacun partit dans ses pensées, ils étaient clairement indignés et furieux, de l'attitude du ministre.

« Chez les Moldus, on a une expression pour résumer ceci. » fit Hermione, au bout de dix minutes de silence, en montrant les journaux, un air de profond dégoût sur le visage. « On appelle ça : "Refiler le bébé". »

« Refiler le bébé ? » s'étonnèrent les cadets des Weasley.

« Ouais. » approuva Hermione, d'un ton lugubre et dégoûté. « S'occuper d'un bébé est une grande et lourde responsabilité… » expliqua-t-elle, voyant qu'ils n'avaient pas compris. « … Donc quand quelqu'un se décharge de toutes responsabilités sur autrui, les Moldus disent que cette personne lui a "refiler le bébé". »

**A suivre...**

* * *

Note de l'auteur : Alors, alors ? Vous avez aimé ? Vous en pensez quoi ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

En effet, j'avais écris « Rumus » ou lieu de « Rémus », je vous présente mes plus plates excuses pour cette méprise. Et tiens à remercier tous ceux qui m'ont déjà envoyé des reviews, merci d'en avoir pris le temps, ainsi que d'avoir lu ma fic. Le chapitre 2 est en cours d'écriture et j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Prises de consciences

Auteur : Lynka

Titre : L'Héritier de Poudlard

Sources : Harry Potter les cinq premiers tomes et ma fanfic « Estellya, le Royaume de l'Espoir ».

Genre : Yaoi / Romance / Action / Aventure / Fantastique / Suspens / Et tel que je me connais, ça va partir en Guimauve Power... --°

Wairing : R sûr, et encore je ne sais pas si ça va pas partir en NC-17 !

Pairing : DM+HP ; cela c'est sûr et certain ! Maintenant désolée mais pour Ron et Mione se n'est plus si sûr. J'ai quelques idées les concernant, sinon si vous avez des suggestions, chuis toutes ouï !

Disclaimer : (je l'avais oublié 0) Les personnages d'Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne tire aucun profit quel qu'il soit de mes écrits. Si ce n'est une review lol Tous les autres personnages apparaissant dans cette fic, sont à moi !

Remarques : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas quand une fic, porte la mention « Yaoi » cela signifie qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles entre hommes (pour les filles c'est du « Yuri ») donc homophobes veillez passer votre chemin ! Et aussi, je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis pas douée en français donc pour ceux qui sont allergique au « Massacre en règle de la langue Française » c'est comme pour les homophobes ! Et pour finir, ceci est ma première fanfic sur « Harry Potter » donc j'implore votre indulgence ! Sûr ceux, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

**Dédicace : **Je dédicace ce chapitre à **Sahada **qui a été la première à m'envoyer une review, merci d'avoir pris le temps de le faire ! J'espère que ce chapitre (et tous ceux qui viendront) te plaira. Et à **Crystal d'avalon** qui a bien voulu devenir ma bêta !

**

* * *

**

RAR

**Merci à _Lanya_, _Gally-chan_, _Onarluca_,_ Shavri-aske _et** **_Atalinia_, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir et que ce chapitre -et ceux qui suivront-, vous plaira ! **

**Sahada :** lol, en effet Harry va subir un entraînement, mais les fondateurs ne seront pas ses profs… Pour les animaux, je me tais, mais tu as pratiquement deviné... (suis-je donc si transparente ? lol) En tout cas merci pour tes reviews !

**Archange Dechu : **Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne prends pas mal ce que tu m'a dit. Au contraire ! Et je suis même super contente que mes tournures de phrases ne soient _que_ maladroites ! Et pour les fautes d'orthographe… beh désolée mais j'avais prévenu ! Le Français et moi sommes incompatibles à l'écrit ! (Et encore soit content que ma mère soit passée derrière, sinon, j'ose même pas imaginer le massacre… --) Franchement, je m'attendais à pire… Pour « Rumus »… cherche un trou de souris dans lequel elle pourrait carper beh j'étais en train de faire quelque recherche sur la mythologie gréco/romaine quand j'ai eu une brusque montée d'inspiration, et sur le coup je crois que j'ai un peu tout mélangé… --0 Sinon, j'espère que tu as raison et que ma fic est bien pleine de promesses… C'est ma hantise, que les prochains chapitres (dont celui-ci) ne soient pas à la hauteur des précédents. Donc, j'espère bien ne pas gâcher le potentiel que tu y as vu. Encore merci pour ta review qui ma fait énormément plaisir ! Et je conclue par : A quand la suite de Manipulations ? lol

**Vega264 : **Comme je l'ai dit à Archange Dechu, « Rumus » est une faute d'inattention et de brouillage 0 Pour l'Héritage de Harry… J'espère bien que cette saloperie fera son petit effet vu le temps que j'ai mis à le mettre au point ! (J'en ai encore la migraine !) Mais je te préviens, il va se passer énormément de choses avant ! En clair y va s'en prendre plein la gueule le ptit ryry !

**Lou :** Merci ! Euh… Pour la belle histoire d'amour… se mord la lèvre On va dire que ça sera pas trop ça… au début du moins. Mais bon, j'espère m'en sortir sur ce point, et surtout que ça ne parte pas en guimauve… --

**Phoenix 5 : **Décidément y m'en veux le mumus… Pourtant je suis gentille avec lui… TT Pour les fautes d'ortho et tout… Tu veux que je t'envoie les chapitres pas corrigés ? grand sourire innocent Sur ce point, nous pouvons tous dire un grand MERCI à ma mère et maintenant à ma bâta (Crystal d'avalon), parce que sinon… n'ose même pas imaginer... --

**crystal d'avalon : **Déjà merci, d'être devenue ma bêta ! Je ne te remercierai jamais assez ! Ensuite… L'Héritage… Je vous ai intrigué avec ça… ? Beh c'est pas pour tout de suite… Rôôôôôhhh les Observateurs ! Tu sais que tu es la seule à m'en avoir parlé ? Et beh c'est… rit sous cape NAN je dis pas ! Maintenant est-ce que Ryry est mort ? Bonne question…

**demoniac Cat's : **Merci ! Désolée pour la longueur du chapitre, mais j'ai préféré l'arrêter là, plutôt que de finir sur une fin… Merdique ! Ca fait des semaines que je planche dessus et quoique je fasse je n'en étais pas satisfaite, donc je l'ai arrêté là. Au fait, bonne continuation pour « Angels » !

**

* * *

**

L'Héritier de Poudlard

**Chapitre 2 : Prises de conscience.**

Pendant que les adolescents se réunissaient au premier, Albus Dumbledore attendait dans la cuisine que tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, se rassemblent. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils arrivaient, Mrs Weasley déposait devant eux, une tasse thé ou de café selon les goûts de chacun. Quand tous furent présents, le directeur jeta divers sorts sur la pièce afin que personne de l'extérieur ne puisse entendre quoique se soit.

« Bien ! » s'exclama Dumbledore, d'un air satisfait, une fois tout le monde réunit et les sorts jetés. « Si je vous ai demandé de venir aussi vite, c'est pour… »

« Oui, minute ! » le coupa Mr Weasley, qui regardait un groupe de personne présent au fond de la pièce, avec des airs de prédateur. « Pourrions-nous savoir ce qu'ils font ici ? » demanda-t-il, le regard toujours fixé sur le groupe.

Etonné, le directeur suivi le regard du rouquin, ses yeux brillèrent deux fois plus et un sourire malicieux, éclaira son visage, quand il fut arrivé à destination.

« Moi aussi, j'aimerais connaître la raison de leur présence. » lança Lupin, d'un air féroce.

« Oui, oui ! » répondit Dumbledore sur le ton joyeux d'un gamin de cinq ans trépignant d'impatience à l'idée d'avoir enfin un bonbon. « Mais avant asseyez-vous je vous en prie. » dit-il aux personnes rassemblées au fond, après avoir fait apparaître neuf chaises d'un mouvement de baguette.

Sortant de l'ombre, les neuf personnes : trois hommes et six femmes ; prirent place en remerciant le vieil homme d'un signe de tête. L'atmosphère dans la pièce s'alourdit une fois qu'ils furent installés.

« Bien ! » lança Dumbledore sur le même ton que précédemment pas du tout gêné par l'ambiance. « Alors je vais faire les présentations, voici Mr et Mrs… »

« Nous les connaissons merci ! » interrompit Lupin, impatient. « La question est : qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici ? » répliqua-t-il à l'adresse du directeur.

« Et bien c'est assez compliqué… » répondit-il cette fois avec sérieux.

* * *

Au 4, Prive Drive, le jeune homme répondant au nom de Harry Potter, se leva, fit son lit, rangea quelque peu sa chambre, prit quelques affaires propres, et fila sous la douche. Une fois prêt, il descendit à la cuisine et prépara le petit déjeuner de sa prétendue famille.

La table mise, et le repas servit, il s'attabla et mangea. Cinq minutes plus tard, sa tante pénétra dans la pièce, salua son neveu dès qu'elle le vit, et s'assit avant de commencer à manger.

Mâchant distraitement son bacon, Pétunia étudia le jeune homme. Il avait anormalement maigri depuis qu'il était ici, soit une semaine et un jour, et c'était la première fois qu'il sortait de sa chambre. Prenant une gorgée de café, Pétunia darda ses petits yeux pâles sur son neveu, avec un air d'extrême concentration.

Brusquement, Pétunia recracha bruyamment son café, une expression profondément choquée sur le visage, une terreur sans nom se lisant dans ses yeux ; la tante Pétunia ne fit plus aucun mouvement.

Ignorant -ou non conscient- de l'état de sa tante, le jeune homme se leva, débarrassa son assiette et son verre, mit divers aliments dans une serviette avant de quitter la pièce, puis la maison.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, quand son mari fit son entrée dans la pièce, la femme sembla reprendre un peu de contenance. Ils échangèrent quelques banalités avant que l'oncle Vernon, ne parte au travail. Mais celui-ci avait bien remarqué que sa femme était ailleurs… Son fils eut la même impression quand il descendit dans la cuisine…

Sa mère ne le salua même pas, et quitta la pièce sans lui adresser ne serait-ce qu'un seul regard !

Dans un état second, Pétunia monta les escaliers avant de pénétrer dans sa chambre, elle s'avança jusqu'à sa table de chevet, en ouvrit le tiroir, souleva quelques effets personnels et contempla le sachet de velours bleu nuit qui était déposé dessous, attendant tranquillement son heure à l'abris des regards…

Devait-elle le faire ?

La question tourbillonnait dans sa tête, faisant rejaillir ses souvenirs et découvrir des regrets.

Elle se souvient de ce matin où, à côté des bouteilles de lait fraîchement livrées, elle avait découvert devant sa porte, un paquet de lange dans lequel un adorable bébé souriait aux oiseaux volants haut dans le ciel… Elle revit le regard de ce petit être. Le regard d'un être découvrant la vie, avec pourtant une zone d'ombre, comme si malgré son jeune âge, il avait compris qu'il ne reverrait jamais les personnes qui lui avaient données vie…

Puis, comme dans un film, le peu de souvenirs qu'elle avait concernant son neveu, refirent brusquement surface, défilant en boucle, ils submergèrent et bannirent tous les autres sur leur passage, tel un ouragan. La mesquinerie, même la fourberie et tous autres sentiments que jamais personne ne devrait avoir à l'égard d'un enfant, bref l'injustice dans toute sa splendeur dont elle avait fait preuve lui sauta au visage avec la délicatesse d'une bande de fauves enragés.

Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal et qui lui fit le plus réaliser l'étendu de ses fautes, était le regard que Harry posait toujours sur elle depuis qu'il était petit : un regard résigné où brillait l'incompréhension la plus totale.

Elle avait rejeté sur lui la moindre des petites fautes, l'avait blâmé d'être la cause de tout les maux de la terre et qu'avait-elle oublié encore ?

La honte et le remord l'envahirent. Seigneur qu'avait-elle fait à ce petit ! Car pouvait-elle dire qu'il n'eut jamais été un enfant ? Ou plutôt : lui avait-elle jamais permis de l'être ?

Tremblante, Pétunia saisit le sachet de velours, avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce. Réprimant un haut le cœur au souvenir de ce qui l'avait amené à une telle prise de conscience, elle pressa le pas.

Sa décision était prise.

* * *

Dans un coin reculé du parc de Little Whinging, plusieurs animaux étaient en train de festoyer dans un concert de cris et piaillements joyeux.

Assit non loin d'eux, adossé contre un vieux chêne, ses jambes étendues devant lui, Harry Potter les suivait un à un des yeux. Des pigeons, ses yeux passèrent sur les petits rossignols, les merles et les autres volatiles plus ou moins gros, qui picoraient allégrement en mélangeant leurs chants. Puis sur les chats rassemblés un peu plus loin qui mangeaient tranquillement tout en surveillant les alentours. Ses yeux dérivèrent sur la gauche, tombant sur la meute de chiens errants, qui dévoraient voracement tous les aliments qu'il avait mis à leur disposition. Dérivant encore, ses yeux se posèrent sur le dernier groupe d'animaux rassemblé autour de lui.

Celui-ci était sans conteste le plus hétéroclite ! Deux chats : l'un fauve, apparemment désigné comme sentinelle, surveillait les environs de son regard bleu marine ; l'autre d'un blanc immaculé avec des rayures noires, ne devait pas avoir quatre mois. Un adorable chiot, au pelage d'un noir de jais, dévorait sa part avec enthousiasme, sa petite queue balayant frénétiquement le sol pour bien montrer sa joie. Un mignon petit oiseau au plumage noir avec des reflets bleutés picorait paisiblement à ses côtés. Et pour finir, le dernier membre de la petite troupe : un serpent aux yeux d'un vert intense, mangeait tranquillement, ses écailles argentées brillaient sous les rayons du soleil qui traversaient l'épais feuillages des arbres, faisant apparaître ici et là des taches dorées au milieu de la pénombre régnant dans les sous-bois, créant ainsi une espèce d'éclairage tamisé que bons nombres d'amoureux devaient pleinement apprécier…

Gardant ses yeux sur la troupe insolite, le jeune homme tourna brusquement la tête, et surprit l'envol d'un oiseau. Quel genre d'oiseau ? Il n'aurait su le dire, mais une chose était sûre, il était énorme. Reportant ses yeux sur le groupe qu'il observait depuis maintenant deux heures, le jeune homme ne bougea plus un muscle jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit…

* * *

Après avoir dévalé les escaliers en catastrophe, et déboulé pratiquement comme une folle dans son salon, la tante Pétunia se tenait maintenant devant sa cheminée, en la fixant d'un air pensif et hésitant. Réprimant un nouveau haut le cœur, au souvenir qui était, maintenant, sûrement devenu son pire cauchemar, elle prit son courage à deux mains. Une froide détermination clairement visible dans ses petits yeux pâles, la tante Pétunia essaya d'allumer sa cheminée.

Ayant réunit le combustible nécessaire, elle s'accroupit devant l'âtre avant de batailler avec les allumettes. Au bout de dix minutes la contrariété marquait visiblement ses traits. Soufflant un bon coup pour essayer de se calmer et faire cesser les tremblements qu'elle avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler, Pétunia raffermit sa prise sur la boîte familiale et gratta la énième allumette en retenant à grande peine le juron qui voulait désespérément franchir ses lèvres… Mais quand la dernière allumette fut sur le point d'être grattée, elle ne se retint plus, maudissant ces « putains d'allumettes » qui se cassaient pour un rien et ces « foutus courants d'airs à la con » qui les éteignaient pour la même chose, avec les expressions les plus hautes en couleurs et fleuries possibles ; elle se mit bientôt à insulter tout et n'importe quoi avec une hargne inimaginable : ses nerfs lâchaient.

Jetant la boîte d'un geste rageur, elle sauta sur ses pieds et shoota dans le tas d'allumettes, avant de balancer tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, tout en débitant les pires obscénités.

Elle jeta les photos encadrées exposées sur la cheminée, traversa la pièce à grandes enjambés, attrapa une à une les deux lampes posées sur les petits meubles situés de part et d'autre du canapé, les balança de toute ses forces contre le mur, empoigna à deux mains l'allogène qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce, le fracassa, s'en servit pour massacrer le canapé, les deux fauteuils, et quand ceux-ci furent définitivement "morts", elle encastra son "arme" dans le téléviseur puis dans un sursaut de fureur, elle attrapa le magnétoscope, le fit voler à travers la fenêtre, lui offrant un baptême de l'air. Transformée en véritable furie : elle faisait voler tous les objets à travers la pièce, arrachait toutes les pages des livres et magasines qu'elle avait sous la main, saccageait tout sur son passage.

Elle se défoulait purement et simplement, exprimant librement toute sa frustration, sa rage, sa fureur et tous les sentiments qui remontaient pêle-mêle, jusqu'à la saturer.

Puis brusquement, au milieu du salon dévasté, Pétunia tomba à genoux, ayant liquidé son stock d'insultes, -que jamais personne n'aurait pensé aussi énorme et varié- et massacré tout ce qui était possible ; elle éclata en sanglots convulsifs.

A chacun de ses soubresauts, les bouts de verres plus ou moins gros, les échardes et autres débris divers, jonchant le sol, lui entaillaient un peu plus les genoux, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans sa chair meurtrie. Autour d'elle, les prises des appareils ménagers, arrachés brutalement à leurs sources d'alimentation, provoquaient de multiples étincelles, qui éclataient régulièrement dans la pièce avec une espèce de grésillement sinistre, créant un feu d'artifice aussi beau que dangereux.

Peu à peu, bien que ses larmes coulaient toujours à flots, ses sanglots cessèrent. Le fait de piquer sa crise et enfin de pleurer tout son soul, l'avait laissée étrangement calme. Comme apaisée. Maintenant que tous ses sentiments refoulés, enfouis depuis des années, avaient enfin pu se libérer, elle se retrouvait avec une espèce de vide, à l'endroit qu'ils avaient occupé.

Comment avait-elle pu ?

La question jaillit brusquement, tourbillonnait et valsait dans sa tête, semblant la narguer. Et le pire c'est qu'elle savait parfaitement que toutes les réponses qu'elle pouvait se fournir ne serait jamais une excuse suffisante. Et maintenant qu'elle y pensait sérieusement, elle ne voyait même plus ce qui l'avait poussé à commettre et surtout permettre de telles atrocités.

C'était quoi ? Sa rancœur ? Sa jalousie ? Sa crainte ? Sa/Son quoi ! Dieux du Ciel ! Qu'est-ce qui avait pu la pousser à ça !

Revoyant le regard qu'un petit Harry Potter posait systématiquement sur elle, depuis qu'elle l'avait « adopté », elle réprima un nouveau haut le cœur. Si elle avait fait preuve d'un temps soit peu de bon sens, elle aurait vu et su que ce n'était en aucun cas la faute de ce petit ! Le cœur au bord des lèvres et les lèvres au bord du cœur, Pétunia sentit ses entrailles se glacer et partir faire une visite de courtoisie à ses autres organes…

* * *

Soupirant, le jeune homme regarda une fois de plus la lettre que son père venait de lui donner. Une lettre dont le formalisme et le cérémonieux transperçaient tellement chacun des caractères écrits qu'ils auraient pu faire dégouliner l'encre.

Le jeune homme passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds presque blancs, essayant de remettre ses idées en place. Mais il n'y parvient pas. Tout cela l'avait profondément perturbé.

Sa petite vie tranquille, si on peut dire, ne faisait que prendre des virages à quatre-vingt-dix degrés depuis son anniversaire.

Brusquement le jeune homme fut tiré de ses pensées par un "pop" sonore.

Habillé d'une chose crasseuse qui rappelait vaguement une taie d'oreiller, l'Elfe de maison, gardant toujours les yeux baissés, annonça d'une voix aiguë, après maintes courbettes et autres révérences que les ami(e)s du jeune maître désiraient le voir de toute urgence.

Se doutant fortement de l'objet de leur visite, le jeune homme ordonna à l'Elfe de les conduire dans ses appartements. Ce que son serviteur s'empressa de faire après avoir exécuté le même manège qu'à son arrivée.

Soupirant devant la stupidité de ses créatures, le jeune homme quitta sa chambre pour se rendre dans son salon.

C'était une pièce spacieuse, décorée avec luxe et goût, qui malgré les grandes fenêtres laissant entrer à flot la lumière du jour ou le scintillement des astres nocturnes, semblait tout le temps plongée dans la pénombre ; effet sûrement dû au fait que tout le mobilier de la pièce était dans les tons sombres. Mais le jeune homme réalisa que cela ne pouvait venir de là, les appartements de sa mère étaient les seuls à paraître "lumineux" et pourtant tous les meubles du manoir étaient fait dans les mêmes matières.

Poussant un énième soupir, le jeune homme balaya la pièce du regard. Au centre du mur, dans l'immense âtre de cheminée, un feu ronronnait allégrement. Trois canapés de cuir noir étaient postés devant, deux d'entre eux se faisaient face, pendant que le dernier était parallèle à la cheminée. Une table basse, taillée dans un bois rare et par conséquent hors de prix et travaillée par les meilleurs ébénistes, les séparait.

Appelant un autre Elfe de maison, le jeune homme lui ordonna d'apporter diverses boissons et amuse-gueules, ainsi que de fermer les rideaux et de s'assurer que personne ne les dérangerait ou seulement ne puissent entendre le moindre soupir sortant de ses appartements. Acquiesçant à tout, l'Elfe s'empressa de partir aux cuisines transmettre les ordres.

Ignorant l'Elfe qui était apparu pour tirer les doubles rideaux ornant chaque fenêtre, le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa place préférée. La cheminée sur sa droite, il plongeant son regard dans les flammes, il ne fit aucun geste quand la voix aigrelette de l'un de ses serviteurs, invita ses invités à prendre place, ni quand les bruits de leurs pas étouffés par l'épais tapis se firent proches.

Il ne tourna la tête vers eux, que quand ils furent tous installés, son regard s'attarda sur chacun d'eux : assise à sa gauche, Pansy Parkinson, blême, avait laissé tomber ses airs de pimbêche ; en face de lui, l'expression grave, Blaise Zabini fixait sombrement les flammes à la recherche de quelque réponse ; à côté de celui-ci Millicent Bulstrode, regardait le sol avec la même expression que son voisin, la tête rentrée dans ses épaules comme si elle voulait disparaître ; Vincent Crabbe et Gregory Goyle tous deux assis -ou plutôt affalés- dans le canapé faisant face à la cheminée, étaient livides ; à côté de Pansy, Théodore Nott avait à quelque chose près la même expression. En-dehors du maître des lieux, toutes les personnes, dans la pièce, avaient un regard un peu hagard et le teint livide.

« Bien. » fit simplement le jeune homme, ramenant ainsi ses invités dans le présent. « Je suppose que ceci est l'une des raisons de vos visites impromptues. » dit-il d'un ton dégagé avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, en posant sur la table basse, d'un geste sec la lettre que lui avait donnée son père.

Pour toute réponse, les autres posèrent chacun avec des gestes vifs ou lents, une lettre semblable.

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le groupe quand toutes les lettres furent rassemblées.

« Que comptez-vous faire ? » demanda finalement le maître des lieux, sur un ton neutre.

« Pour ma part j'en sais foutrement rien ! » déclara Millicent, au bout d'un long moment, les yeux fixés sur le tas de parchemins noircis.

« Et t'es pas la seule ! » lâcha Pansy, la mine toujours aussi sombre. « Mais cela peut encore attendre ! » déclara-t-elle après une minute de réflexion.

« Attendre ? » lança Blaise, incrédule. « Pansy, tu te sens bien ? »

« Aussi bien, qu'il est possible de l'être en pareille situation ! » répliqua-t-elle, avec entrain.

« Mais pour le moment, le Seigneur des Ténèbres est le second dans l'ordre de mes préoccupations. » reprit-elle avec sérieux, voyant que sa tentative d'alléger l'atmosphère avait échoué.

« Et quel est le premier ? » l'interrogea Millicent, se demandant clairement ce qui pouvait être plus important qu'un psychopathe en puissance cherchant à les avoir parmi ses dévoués serviteurs.

« Draco. » lança Pansy, en fixant l'intéressé.

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna celui-ci. « J'en suis flatté. » affirma-t-il avec courtoisie.

« Draco Lucius Malfoy ! » gronda son amie, perdant patience. « Tu vas arrêter de prendre cette maudite mixture -qui ne peut même pas être qualifiée de potion- et sauter sur ta Destinée quelle qu'elle soit ! »

« Vraiment ? Quel qu'elle soit ? » dit-il avec nonchalance.

« Qu'elle ou qu'il, qu'il soit ! » confirmèrent les autres avec force.

« Même si c'est Potty ! » ajouta gaiement Millicent.

Excepté le maître des lieux qui comme à son habitude restait impassible, le peu de couleur qu'avaient repris les autres adolescents pendant ce semblant de discussion, disparut à la vitesse de la lumière ; blêmissant à l'unisson, ils regardaient maintenant la jeune fille avec une expression et un regard indéchiffrable…

« Mily ne dit pas de bêtise ! » souffla Pansy, exaspérée, bien qu'elle avait un léger sourire, une fois la surprise passée.

« Beh quoi ? » s'étonna ladite Mily. « Avouez que ça serait drôle ! » fit-t-elle joyeusement. Une étrange lueur traversa ses yeux et son regard se fit brusquement pensif. « Imaginez un peu la tête de la belette… » soupira-t-elle rêveusement.

Il y eut vingt secondes de silence, seulement interrompue par le crépitement des flammes, puis Pansy, Blaise, Vincent et Crabbe éclatèrent de rire. Theodore fit même un vrai sourire, alors que ses yeux brillaient d'amusement. Ce qui pour lui, équivalait à un fou rire monumental ! Un petit sourire vient étiré les lèvres de l'Héritier des Malfoy, alors que l'amusement et une étrange lueur combattaient dans son regard…

« Vous imaginez le tableau ? » hoqueta Blaise en se tenant les côtes, des larmes de rire coulant abondamment sur ses joues. « La belette, les… »

De toute évidence le tableau qu'il se peignait devait vraiment valoir le coup d'œil, vu qu'il fut incapable de finit sa phrase tellement il riait !

« Merlin ! » gémit Pansy, se tenant aussi les côtes. «La scandale que ça ferait ! » s'exclama-t-elle en riant. « Je vois d'ici les gros titres de _La Gazette_ ! » hoqueta-t-elle en riant de plus belle. Elle mina une banderole en déclarant d'une voix mortellement sérieuse : « Draco Malfoy, seul et unique Héritier de la fortune des Malfoy a proclamé hier soir au beau milieu du traditionnel banquet de début d'année de Poudlard, que Harry Potter, le Survivant était son Destiné ! » N'en pouvant plus, elle hurla littéralement de rire.

Draco, un petit sourire en coin, regardait avec amusement et un semblant d'affection, ce qui pour lui ressemblait le plus à des amis, car il était bien connu que les Malfoy n'avaient pas d'amis, seulement des connaissances ou relations.

Ses gardes du corps attitrés, étaient littéralement pliés en deux ! Appuyés l'un sur l'autre pour ne pas tomber, se tenant les côtes en pleurant comme des madeleines, ils essayaient désespérément d'aspirer un peu air au milieu de leur fou rire. Zabini était dans le même état, quand à Bulstrode et Parkinson, elles semblaient vouloir courir aux toilettes mais, elles riaient tellement qu'elles ne pouvaient pas se relever. Nott, le taciturne Theodore Nott, s'était laisser gagner par l'hilarité presque générale, bien que son rire soit très discret… il riait !

« Oh putain… ! » souffla Blaise, quand il fut un tant soit peu calmé. « Je crois bien que je n'ai jamais autant rit de ma vie ! » fit-il distraitement, se rasseyant confortablement sur le canapé.

Draco regarda la grande horloge se trouvant à côté de la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci lui apprit que le fou rire général avait duré une bonne demi-heure.

Ses gardes du corps et les deux jeunes filles continuaient de glousser de temps en temps, mais c'était bon, la "tempête" était passée.

Mais en regardant Theodore, Draco sut qu'une autre n'allait pas tardé à s'abattre… Celui-ci avait le visage grave et le regard étrangement pensif.

« Dans un sens, c'est dommage que Potty ne puisse pas être ton Destiné Draco… » dit distraitement Blaise en lissant les plis de sa robe. Sa phrase fit froncer les sourcils à Nott.

« Rien que pour voir les têtes qu'auraient tirés les Gryffondors et tous les profs, ça en vaudrait la peine ! » affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

« Sans oublier le _scandale_ que cela aurait provoqué ! » ajouta gaiement Pansy.

Millicent gloussa, le regard rieur, elle fixa Pansy.

« Tu crois que ce que ça provoquerait mérite vraiment l'appellation de "scandale" ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je crois bien que ce terme est bien trop faible… » remarqua-t-elle.

« Tu as raison ! » gloussa Pansy, le regard rêveur.

« Pas la peine de rêver les filles ! » intervient Blaise. « Potter ne peut pas être le Destiné de Draco. » rappela-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu dis qu'il ne "peut" pas être le Destin de Draco ? » lui demanda brusquement Crabbe, les sourcils froncés.

Zabini marqua un temps d'arrêt. Dire qu'il était surpris ou même stupéfait par la question, aurait était minimiser **_grandement_** les choses. Et à voir les têtes que tiraient les deux filles, il n'était pas le seul.

« Voyons Crabbe ! » s'écria Pansy, la première à reprendre ses esprits. « Potty n'est pas comme _nous_. » dit-elle avec tellement de fierté que ça en devenait de l'orgueil. « Il ne… »

« Potter peut très bien s'Unir, Pansy. » l'interrompit Goyle. « Il… »

« Ne dis pas de bêtise ! » coupa Zabini. « Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvons nous Unir qu'avec… »

« Je sais ça ! » lança Goyle, qui commençait à s'énerver. « Et c'est justement parce que je sais tout cela que je peux t'affirmer que Potter pourrait très bien être le Destiné de Draco ! »

« C'est ridicule ! » s'écria Millicent. « Autant dire que Granger pourrait l'être pendant que tu y es ! » fit-elle en haussant les épaules, narquoise.

« Potty _ne peut pas_ être le Destiné de Draco ! » répéta Zabini. « Il n'est pas l'un des nôtres ! »

« Et moi je peux te jurer le contraire ! » soutenu Goyle. « Il pourrait très bien être… »

« C'est impossible… » s'obstina Pansy.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda Crabbe, tout aussi buté.

« C'est… Mais enfin, c'est… C'est un Sang-mêlé ! » bafouilla-t-elle. « C'est… »

« C'est un Potter. » coupa Theodore Nott, parlant pour la première fois.

Son intervention, lui valut les regards blasés de Pansy et Blaise, et un bovin de Millicent.

« Merci Ted, mais on connaît le nom de famille de Potty. » fit sèchement Pansy, avec un reniflement dédaigneux.

« Vous connaissez son nom de famille mais vous ne savez pas ce qu'il signifie, ni ce qu'il implique. » observa calmement Theodore, pensif.

« Oh… » minauda Millicent, faussement impressionnée. « Et qu'est-ce que cela implique d'être un _Potter_ ? » cracha-t-elle.

« Vous ne savez pas… » dit pensivement Theodore.

« On sait pas quoi ! » s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Blaise et Pansy.

« Je me demande, comment vous pouvez ignorer cela… » dit-il le regard légèrement vague, mais le visage grave. « Vous avez de sacrés lacunes dans votre éducation. » commenta-t-il, presque narquois avec un petit sourire en coin, le regard pétillant devant l'indignation de ses trois amis.

« Ted. » intervint Gregory. « Arrête de les faire mariner et explique leur on ne va pas y passer la soirée. »

« Oui, tu as raison. » approuva Theodore. « Mais vous conviendrez… » dit-il à l'adresse de Grabbe et Goyle. « …que c'est quand même aberrant, qu'ils ne sachent pas cela. »

« Nous ne le savions pas non plus. » déclara Vincent. « C'est l'hors de notre deuxième année que nous l'avons découvert. » expliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « Nous voulions savoir, si les gens avaient raison de considérer Potter comme l'Héritier de Serpentard hormis le fait qu'il est Fourchelang. Et que cela t'affecte au point que tu dises que nous avons de « sacrées lacunes dans nos éductions » nous rappelle la question que nous nous sommes posés : Pourquoi nos parents ne nous en avaient-ils pas informé ? »

« Peut être que les Potter ne sont plus considérés comme des Sang Pur, du fait le dernier est un Sang Mêlé ? » suggéra Gregory, ne croyant pas lui-même à son hypothèse.

« Cela pourrait être vrai, si les Potter n'étaient pas si influents. » répondit Ted, en secouant doucement la tête.

« Surtout que même si Potter est un Sang Mêlé, il est célèbre, donc son influence est accrue. » remarqua Vincent.

Les trois, se plongèrent dans leurs pensées. Il n'était pas du tout normal, que eux, Héritiers des plus puissantes familles de Sang Pur, ne sachent pas cela ! C'était même inadmissible !

« Allez-vous nous expliquer tout cela à la fin ! » s'écria Millicent, à bout de nerf.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ne sachiez pas ! » déclara Theodore pour la énième fois.

« Ted ! » grondèrent Pansy et Blaise. « On ne sait pas quoi ! » répétèrent-ils menaçants.

« Mais enfin ! » s'écria ledit Ted. « Potter… est un Potter ! » bafouilla-t-il, tellement stupéfait qu'il en perdait son latin.

« Merci, mais ça on le sait ! » grogna Blaise, fusillant son ami du regard.

« Putain ! » s'écria Ted, oubliant ses manières de Sang Pur. « J'y crois pas que c'est moi qui doive vous apprendre _ça_ ! »

« Ted… » fit Pansy, le regard noir et la menace clairement audible dans la voix. « Veux-tu bien arrêter de divaguer, et nous dire le fin mot de l'histoire ! » s'impatienta-t-elle.

Theodore secoua la tête, comme si par ce geste, une quelconque illusion allait disparaître. Mais voyant que ses amis étaient tout à fait sérieux, il soupira et secoua encore la tête, pour remettre ses idées en place.

« Tout le monde sait que les Potter sont les descendants _directs_ de Godric Gryffondor ! Lui-même descendant de Merlin ! Et comme vous le savez, les "Sang Pur" de notre rang ne peuvent s'Unir qu'avec les personnes qui sont de la même catégorie que nous ! »

« Mais la mère de Potty était une Sang-de-Bourbe ! » objecta Millicent.

« Dans un sens oui. » concéda Theodore.

« Comment ça "dans un sens" ? » intervint Gregory en fronçant les sourcils.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, je pense plutôt que la mère de Potter avait un bon nombre d'ancêtre Cracmol plutôt que Moldu ! » répondit Ted.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? » demanda Blaise, surpris par le théorie de son ami.

« Le fait que la mère de Potter se soit Unis… » lâcha-t-il.

« Cela ne change rien au fait que Potter est un Sang Mêlé ! » lança Pansy.

« Oui, mais réfléchie, Potter est le dernier descendant de Gryffondor. Et pour que sa mère soit une sorcière après je ne sais combien de générations de Cracmol, tu dois bien te douter qu'elle ne doit pas être issue de n'importe quelle lignée ! » expliqua Ted.

Theodore vit avec soulagement la compréhension illuminer le regard de l'Héritier des Zabini. Mais il faillit pleurer de désespoir à la vue des expressions buttées des deux jeunes filles.

« C'est quand même un Sang Mêlé ! » s'obstina Pansy.

« Putain de merde, Pansy ! » cria Blaise, exaspéré. « Oui Potter a du sang de Moldu dans les veines, mais réfléchie plutôt au sang qu'il a hérité de notre monde ! » s'échauffa-t-il. « On ne sait pas de quelle lignée est la mère de Potter je te l'accorde, mais on vient de te l'expliquer : elle ne doit pas descendre de n'importe qui ! Et puis étant un descendant _direct_ de Gryffondor, Potter doit avoir l'une des lignées les plus pure en ce qui concerne les nôtres ! »

« Y a un problème ! » s'exclama brusquement Vincent, livide.

« Lequel ? » demandèrent les autres, surpris.

Surprise qui s'accrut quand ils virent l'état de leur ami : son visage n'avait plus de couleur, une expression de terreur marquait ses traits et on pouvait même voir une pellicule de sueur recouvrir tout son corps.

« Potter est orphelin ! Comment va-t-il recevoir son Héritage ? » répondit-il, d'une voix incertaine, en portant un regard hagard sur les autres.

Un silence pesant s'abattit brusquement, excepté Parkinson, tous étaient maintenant à peu de chose près dans le même état que Vincent.

« Son parrain, sa marraine ou ses moldus vont remplacer ses parents j'imagine. » dit Pansy, faisant un geste dédaigneux de la main, comme pour bailler le sujet.

« Son parrain est mort et il n'a pas de marraine à ma connaissance ! » déclara durement Blaise. « Quand à ses moldus, ce sont des moldus ! Même si Ted a raison en disant que la mère de Potter descend de Cracmol, l'Héritage doit être perdu chez eux. Et puis il faut que se soit un Potter qui le présente ! Hors il est le dernier ! »

Il ne fallut pas plus d'arguments pour que la fière Héritière des Parkinson, perde son teint halé. Basculant en arrière, elle se passa les mains sur le visage en soupirant :

« Oh la galère… »

**A suivre…**

* * *

Note de l'auteur : La fin de ce chapitre m'a donné beaucoup de mal, normalement il ne devait pas finir comme cela, mais j'ai préféré l'arrêter là, plutôt que de faire une grosse boulette sur la fin.

Allez, bisous à tous et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Rebellions

Titre : L'Héritier de Poudlard

Sources : Harry Potter les cinq premiers tomes et ma fanfic « Estellya, le Royaume de l'Espoir ».

Genre : Yaoi / Romance / Action / Aventure / Fantastique / Suspens / Et tel que je me connais, ça va partir en Guimauve Power... --°

Rating : R

Pairing : DM+HP ; cela c'est sûr et certain ! Maintenant désolée mais pour Ron et Mione se n'est plus si sûr. J'ai quelques idées les concernant, sinon si vous avez des suggestions, chuis toutes ouï !

Disclaimer : (je l'avais oublié 0) Les personnages d'Harry Potter et son univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, je ne tire aucun profit quel qu'il soit de mes écrits. Si ce n'est une review lol Tous les autres personnages apparaissant dans cette fic, sont à moi ! Sauf mention contraire. Certains thermes sont Elfiques, par conséquent ils appartiennent à J.R.R Tolkien, tout comme certains des éléments tirés du « Seigneur des Anneaux ».

Remarques : Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas quand une fic, porte la mention « Yaoi » cela signifie qu'elle contient des relations homosexuelles entre hommes (pour les filles c'est du « Yuri ») donc les homophobes veillaient passer votre chemin ! Et aussi, je tiens à vous dire que je ne suis pas douée en français donc pour ceux qui sont allergique au « Massacre en règle de la langue Française » c'est comme pour les homophobes ! Et pour finir, ceci est ma première fanfic sur « Harry Potter » donc j'implore votre indulgence ! Sûr ceux, je vous souhaite une agréable lecture !

**

* * *

**

RAR

**Merci à _Princesse Magique _et _Vela_. **

**Onarluca :** Que te dire, si ce n'est un grand et énorme « Merci » ? J'espère que ma fic continuera de te plaire.

**DzSpoAr :** lol Je t'ai frustré ? J'en suis désolée… lol Et encore désolée mais ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu en apprendra plus sur l'Héritage. Sinon, est-ce que les mystérieuses personnes présentes à la réunion de l'Ordre du Phénix sont les "Observateurs" ? Beh non ! lol J'espère que la suite te plaira. Et bonne continuation pour un Livre étrange.

**Lucy-hp : **Désolée mais non je ne te dirais pas à quoi correspond l'Héritage. Lol Draco et Harry vont se voir dans un bon moment, en fait je sais pas trop quand, mais c'est pas pour tout de suite. Et oui, Draco sait que c'est Harry son Destiné. Tu remarques d'ailleurs qu'il n'intervient pas dans la conversation des Serpentards… Sinon, MERCI et j'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Yuki-chan : **Merci ! MERCI ! J'ai passé beaucoup de temps sur le passage de Pétunia, et je suis super contente qu'il te plaise ! En effet, l'Héritage pose problème. Enormément même. Mais Harry n'a pas conscience du danger que celui-ci représente pour lui. Et par conséquent sur le monde magique. Il a été élevé par des Moldus, donc il ne connaît pas les traditions des familles de Sang-Pur. D'ailleurs Harry va l'apprendre d'une façon un peu spéciale… Ce qui ne va pas renforcer sa confiance en Dumbledore… Je dirais même que cela va lui faire péter les plombs ! Lol

**Sahada** lol De rien ! Tu as vu ? Je lui ai mis une véritable animalerie au Ryry. Lol Et encore il en manque ! Sinon, normalement c'est pendant son entraînement qu'aura lieu la véritable rencontre. Mais, je dis bien "normalement", j'ai tendance à changer d'avis comme de chemise donc je te garantie rien. En plus j'ai plusieurs idées sur le sujet, faut que je me décide… --0 Pour l'Héritage… Ils seront plusieurs à lui donner… Mais encore faut-il qu'il le reçoive… Et encore heureux que tu ne lises pas dans mes pensées ! Lol

**Shavri :** Je suis vraiment désolée de jouer avec ta tension… lol J'espère que ma fic continuera de te plaire et que tu tiendras jusqu'à la fin… lol. Je ne sais pas pour toi mais moi j'adore jouer au yoyo… lol grand sourire innocent

**Eiliss : **Merci ! Maintenant, si tu me disais ce que tu n'as pas compris je pourrais peut-être t'aider, non ? A condition de ne pas faire de spoiler sur l'histoire bien sûr. Lol. Explique-moi ce que tu n'as pas compris je me ferai une joie de t'éclairer !

**Anatilia : **MERCI ! Je suis très heureuse que mon histoire te plaise ! Maintenant, j'espère que cela continuera dans ce sens… Et aussi, je te réserve d'autres surprises avec les Serpentards…

**History : **Déjà : Merci ! J'espère que ma fic continuera de te plaire. Maintenant, Harry devrait recevoir ses principaux animaux pendant son entraînement, normalement. Pour l'Héritage, comme je l'ai dis à **Yuki-chan**, Harry va l'apprendre et prendre conscience de cela, d'une façon un peu spéciale qui va le foutre en rogne si j'ose dire… ¬¬ Sinon, je ne sais pas encore si je vais donner des indices tout au long d'une partie de l'histoire ou si je vais tout déballer en bloc ! Je ne suis très indécise sur ce point donc je ne peux malheureusement pas te répondre clairement.

**_

* * *

_**

Note importante : Désolée si des fois, je ne vous donne pas de réponse exacte ou précise dans les RAR. Autre le désir de ne pas faire de spoiler sur l'histoire, j'ai tendance à changer d'avis comme de chemise (suis cancer donc lunatique lol), et en plus ayant plein d'idées pour l'histoire, faut que je me décide. Sachant que mes choix orienteront ma fic dans telle ou telle direction, je ne pourrais malheureusement pas me servir de toutes mes idées. Par conséquent j'essaie de choisir le chemin où je pourrais en développer le plus possible. De plus, étant sujette à de brusques montées d'inspirations qui me donnent je ne sais combien d'idées à la seconde, cela m'ouvre encore plus de possibilités et ne m'aide pas dans mes choix (et me donnent le tournis par la même occasion lol).

_**Suite à ces faits, j'espère que vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur si finalement les réponses données dans les RAR s'avèrent inexploitées ou pas développées à leurs maximums. **_

_**En espérant que « L'Héritier de Poudlard » continuera de vous plaire autant, je conclue cette note par un énorme Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des reviews ou qui ont simplement lus cette fanfic. **_

_**Portez-vous bien.**_

_**Bisous à tous.**_

_**Lynka.**_

**

* * *

**

L'Héritier de Poudlard

**Chapitre 3 : Rébellion**

Un silence pesant régnait dans la pièce. Il était très tard, environ deux heures du matin, mais les adolescents n'en avaient cure. L'inquiétude, vil parasite aussi sournois qu'un serpent, les rongeait aussi sûrement qu'un cancer.

Même les quelques tableaux accrochés à divers endroits de la pièce, toujours prompts à s'indigner et à crier au scandale face à ceux qui occupaient maintenant la maison de leurs ancêtres : la noble et très ancienne Maison des Black, se taisaient. Passant à l'intérieur de l'un d'eux, Phineas Nigellus marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de revenir en arrière. N'ayant pas remarqué les adolescents, il examina la pièce, cherchant ce qui pouvait lui donner une atmosphère aussi pesante. On ne savait jamais, même si son arrière-arrière-petit-fils avait essayé de supprimer tous les objets de magie noire, il était possible que l'un d'eux ait échappé à l'inspection/extermination et se soit activé pour une quelconque raison. Et même si lui aussi n'approuvait pas que la maison de sa famille serve à tout cela, il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte en fumée sous l'action d'un artefact capricieux !

Mais, son regard avait beau balayer la pièce, il ne vit aucun objet pouvant générer ce genre d'atmosphère.

Il changea de tableau pour avoir une meilleure vue de la pièce. À présent dans celui juste à droite de la porte, Phineas reprit une inspection circulaire plus minutieuse.

Une imposante bibliothèque, bourrée à craquer, occupait tout le mur de droite, et la moitié de celui d'en face, dont l'autre moitié était envahie par une énorme plante. Un bahut longeait le mur de gauche, des photos étaient dispersées dessus. Au milieu de la pièce, sur un épais tapis, deux canapés panoramiques se faisaient face, séparés par une table basse en ébène. Quelques Bièraubeurres étaient présentes dessus.

C'est d'ailleurs quand l'un des adolescents se pencha pour en prendre une, que Phineas les remarqua. Si sa mémoire était bonne, ces ados avaient pour nom : Hermione Granger, Neville Londubat, Luna Lovegood, Ernie Macmillan, Justin Finch-Fletchley, Alicia Spinnet, Dean Thomas, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Seamus Finnigan, Lee Jordan et une partie des Weasley, Ronald, Ginny, Fred et George.

Surpris, le directeur le moins aimé de toute l'histoire de Poudlard, fixa cette bande d'adolescents aux teints livides, arborant des expressions graves et soucieuses. Décidé à savoir ce qu'il se tramait, il s'installa plus confortablement et attendit. Sa patience fut récompensée au bout de dix minutes.

« Est-ce qu'on continue l'A.D ? » lança finalement Justin, ne pouvant plus supporter ce silence.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit lentement Hermione, l'esprit ailleurs. « Ca dépend de beaucoup trop de choses pour que je puisse te fournir une réponse claire maintenant. »

Le silence reprit ses droits, mais pas pour longtemps. L'atmosphère lourde, orageuse, l'attente et l'inquiétude, et ce silence oppressant, seulement coupé de quelques phrases anodines, c'en était trop pour Ron, il avait l'impression d'étouffer, et ce qui devait arriver arriva : il explosa !

« Comment peut-il être aussi aveugle ! » hurla-t-il, aussi rouge que ses cheveux. « J'arrive pas à croire qu'il l'ait encore renvoyé là-bas ! »

Hermione serrait tellement les lèvres qu'elles ne formaient plus qu'une mince ligne, ses yeux marrons brillant d'intelligence en temps normal, lançaient des éclairs furieux. Son visage tout comme celui des Weasley oscillait encore le blanc et le rouge.

Le reste de la bande échangea des regards interrogatifs et perplexes. Ne comprenant clairement pas ce qui pouvait les mettre dans un tel état.

« Pourquoi est-ce vous vous mettez dans cet état ? » demanda Justin. « Il n'y a pas lieu de vous inquiétez. Sa famille prend soin de lui. »

La seule réponse qu'il eut, fut cinq regards assassins. Justin se tassa dans le canapé, essayant de se faire le plus petit possible. Sage décision vu qu'Hermione et les Weasley semblaient prêts à tuer. En particulier les deux autres membres du célébrissime « Trio d'Or ».

Ces deux-là échangeaient des regards sombres, emplis d'une terreur sourde.

« Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez tous les deux ? » demanda durement Angelina, le regard inquisiteur.

« Quel est le problème avec la famille d'Harry ? » ajouta Alicia de la même façon.

Même si Katie n'intervint pas, elle avait la même attitude que ses deux amies. Toutes les trois considéraient l'Attrapeur des Gryffondors comme leur petit frère. Raison pour laquelle elles étaient si protectrices avec lui.

« Le problème, justement, c'est que ce que tu dis être la famille d'Harry, ne mérite nullement cette appellation ! » répondit brutalement Hermione.

Décidément les silences se succédaient, maintenant c'était au tour du « silence choqué » de prendre place.

« Que… Que veux-tu dire ? » bredouilla Katie.

Exaspérée, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

« Selon toi… » commença-t-elle d'une voix dure, fixant les trois amies avec un regard à glacer le sang. « Est-ce que… »

« Hermione ! » la coupa Ron d'une voix autoritaire qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

La jeune fille se pinça fortement les lèvres, ne laissant qu'un mince trait sur son visage déformé par l'inquiétude et la fureur. Les deux adolescents s'affrontèrent du regard, faisant passer leurs arguments par la seule force de leurs yeux.

Voyant cela, les autres replongèrent dans leurs pensées. Seuls Justin et Ernie continuèrent à les observer, une fois de plus, fascinés par la compréhension et la connaissance de l'autre que manifestaient les deux adolescents.

Le Trio d'Or, était très populaire à Poudlard, même si celui-ci n'en n'avait pas conscience. Chaque élève rêvait de transformer le trio en quatuor. Mais, chaque élève avait vite compris que cela ne serait pas facile, pour ne pas dire impossible. L'évidence leur était apparue dès la deuxième année du Trio, et ne faisait que se renforcer au fil du temps. Ceux qui l'avaient le plus compris étaient les membres de l'A.D. Ils avaient été subjugués par la complicité qui les unissaient : un seul regard, un seul geste, une seule posture, et les deux autres réagissaient promptement.

Pendant les réunions de l'A.D, les Gryffondors n'avaient pas prêtés attention aux regards qu'échangeaient le Trio, habitués qu'ils étaient à les voir parler une "autre langue" entre eux. Les membres des autres maisons par contre, avaient été bluffés … et admiratifs !

Ils n'avaient pas compris l'importance des épreuves que ces trois-là avaient passées ensemble. Ils n'avaient pas compris que c'était aussi bien les rires que les larmes qui avaient construit cette amitié indestructible. Une amitié tellement puissante qu'elle se suffisait à elle-même : tant que les deux autres étaient là, le dernier était heureux.

Beaucoup pensaient que Ron et Hermione étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre. Ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'ils étaient aussi amoureux d'Harry, comme Harry était amoureux d'eux. C'était une amitié amoureuse, un amour platonique, un amour/amitié qui ne tolérait aucun partage.

Pour chaque membre du Trio d'Or, c'était les deux autres avant tout le monde. Le sentiment, ou plutôt le lien qui les unissait, était innommable. Mais si quelqu'un devait le définir : Amour fraternel serait le bon qualificatif. Bien que celui-ci soit comme le lien complexe qui unit des jumeaux, ou dans ce cas, des triplets…

Brusquement, au beau milieu de son "combat" contre Ron, Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Ni une ni deux, elle bondit sur ses pieds, fut devant la porte en trois enjambées, qu'elle ouvrit à la volée, avant de courir ventre à terre dans le couloir, Ron sur les talons.

L'esprit seulement fixé sur leur but, les deux amis traversèrent les couloirs en coup de vent, le reste de la bande totalement oublié, ils dévalèrent les escaliers, tournèrent brusquement dans l'entrée pour finalement débouler comme des fous dans la cuisine, bousculant plusieurs personnes au passage, et comme des rapaces affamés, fondirent sur le directeur de Poudlard.

« Ça ne peut plus durer, professeur ! » attaqua d'entrée Hermione. « Il faut aller le chercher ! »

« Miss Granger. » la coupa Dumbledore, incarnation même du calme. « Mr Weasley et vous m'avez déjà fait part de vos craintes, et je peux vous garantir que Mr Potter ne craint absolument rien chez sa Tante. »

Merlin seul savait combien Hermione avait le contrôle de ses nerfs. Il lui en fallait beaucoup pour véritablement se mettre en colère. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une seule fois, et Draco Malfoy en avait fait les frais. Et bien en ce moment même c'était à Dumbledore de déguster !

« Maintenant écoute-moi bien vieux chnoque ! » explosa-t-elle.

Cet éclat eut le mérite de couper Dumbledore dans sa tirade. Incrédule, il fixa la jeune fille qui lui faisait face. Etait-ce bien _Hermione Granger_ ?

Les cheveux déjà hirsutes, littéralement en pétard, les yeux brillant de fureur mal contenue, le canardant sans remord de foudroyants regards tous plus assassins les uns que les autres, la mâchoire tellement crispée que l'on entendait ses dents grincer, le visage rouge de colère, les traits déformés par la rage, les poings serrés à en avoir les jointures blanches, oui, c'était bien Hermione Granger, tellement en colère qu'elle en était presque méconnaissable, mais c'était bien elle.

« Tu vas remballer ton discours tout prêt sur la protection du sang et toutes ces conneries ! » continua-t-elle. « Je vais vous dire vos quatre vérités Dumbledore. Vous croyez tout savoir, mais vous n'avez pas la science infuse, ni la sagesse des créatures ancestrales, pas plus qu'une perspicacité à toute épreuve. » Elle marqua une très courte pause avant de reprendre : « Parce que si c'était le cas, vous auriez vu le plus gros défaut de votre si merveilleux plan. Harry ne nous a pas tout dit sur l'entretient qu'il a eut avec vous à la fin de l'année, mais comme vous, il nous a parler de la protection de sa mère. Mot pour mot, vous nous avez dit la même chose. »

« Et bien dans ce cas, vous comprendrez que… » tenta Dumbledore.

« Non ! La différence entre vous et moi, c'est justement que moi j'ai compris. Vous avez dit que tant que Harry pourrait _**considérer comme sa maison** l'endroit où réside le sang de sa mère_, aucuns sbires de Voldemort ne pourrait l'atteindre. » Pause. Hermione souffla un bon coup, histoire de reprendre un minimum de contrôle sur elle-même. « Le problème, c'est que cette protection ne le protége _que_ contre les Mangemorts et leur maître. Et maintenant que Voldemort a le sang d'Harry dans les veines, cette protection n'est plus d'actualité. Mais même si Voldemort était venu à Privet Drive sans l'avoir, la protection n'aurait pas fonctionnée. »

« Et pourqu… »

« Pour la simplement et bonne raison que Harry n'a jamais considéré la maison des Dursley comme la sienne ! » répliqua Hermione, anticipant la question du directeur. « Alors votre putain de protection à la con ! Oubliez-la parce qu'elle n'aurait jamais marchée ! » Pause. « Maintenant que ceci est _enfin_ clair dans votre esprit, passons au problème suivant. » dit-elle d'un ton doucereux rappelant furieusement son professeur de Potion.

« Qui est ? »

« Que vous avez envoyé un ado qui a perdu l'une des personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui dans un endroit où on en a rien à foutre de lui ! » asséna durement Hermione, les éclairs lancés par ses yeux doublaient d'intensité. « Alors soit vous le ramenez **_DE SUITE_**, soit c'est nous qui allons le chercher. » avertit-elle. « Et je peux vous garantir qu'aussi puissant que vous soyez, j'en passe et des meilleures, vous ne nous retrouverez pas ! »

Dumbledore resta silencieux. Pensif, il observa la jeune fille, qui s'était calmée, sa colère muée en une détermination implacable, tout dans son attitude le criait. Et même si le jeune Weasley n'était pas intervenu, il était évident qu'il était compris dans le « nous ».

Poussant un soupir intérieur, le vieux mage se réprimanda mentalement. Il _savait_ qu'il ne fallait pas séparer ces trois là sous peine de voir se déchaîner tous les démons de l'Enfer. Il en avait assez fait l'expérience l'été dernier ! Ces deux là, l'avaient harcelé tant et si bien qu'il avait fini par craquer ! Et Merlin savait combien il en fallait pour qu'il craque !

« Une dernière chose professeur. » intervient Ron, impassible. Il encra fermement ses yeux dans ceux du directeur, avant de déclarer : « Harry n'est pas une arme. »

Un élan d'indignation secoua Dumbledore.

« Ne cherchez pas à vous expliquer, justifier ou je ne sais quoi. » le coupa Ron. « Vos actes parlent pour vous. »

« Vous le traitez comme un objet que l'on range au placard l'année finie. » expliqua Hermione, aussi impassible que son ami.

Voyant que leur directeur était bien trop abasourdi pour réagir, les deux adolescents échangèrent un regard entendu, avant de quitter la pièce, ne remarquant nullement les membres de l'Ordre et les mystérieuses personnes ayant assistées à la réunion, qu'ils avaient laissés tétanisés derrière eux.

Le silence s'établit dans la pièce, criant son approbation sur les paroles des deux adolescents.

Les membres de l'Ordre étaient tout bonnement stupéfaits que quelqu'un ait osé parler comme cela à Albus Dumbledore, et que cette personne soit Hermione Granger ne les aidait pas à s'en remettre.

Les mystérieuses personnes étaient surprises, mais aussi amusées. Bien qu'elles ne soient pas en total accord avec le vieil homme sur certains points, elles le respectaient quand même, même si elles ne le montraient pas. Et voir celui que tout le monde considérait comme un deuxième Merlin se faire remonter les bretelles par des adolescents, n'était pas pour renforcer son image…

« C'était qui la furie ? » demanda l'une des mystérieuses personnes, un homme de haute stature, aux cheveux châtains, dont les yeux marrons fixaient toujours la porte par où étaient parties les deux tornades.

« Hermione Granger. » répondit Lupin par automatisme, subjugué par le coup d'éclat des deux ados.

« Granger ? » s'étonna celle qui avait joué le rôle de porte parole de son groupe pendant la réunion ; une femme grande et mince, fort séduisante, dont les cheveux blonds étaient relevés en un chignon compliqué et élégant. « Ce n'est pas la jeune fille que mon fils appelle Miss-je-sais-tout ? »

« Oui. » approuva Lupin.

« Je croyais qu'elle était très respectueuse avec les professeurs. » dit-elle en posant sur la porte un regard pensif.

« Elle l'est. » confirma Lupin. « Du moins en temps normal. » ajouta-t-il, dubitatif.

La femme blonde eut un petit rire tendre, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'amusement. Mais son rire prit subitement fin quand elle vit la tête que faisait l'une de ses amies. Une femme à la silhouette élancée, dont les longs cheveux bruns descendaient en une abondante cascade ondulée jusqu'à ses reins. Ses yeux bleu océan, étaient voilés par la tristesse alors qu'elle regardait la porte avec nostalgie.

« Maria ? » s'enquit doucement la blonde, soucieuse.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine, comme sortant d'un quelconque songe.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lui demanda son mari, l'homme de haute stature, inquiet.

« Elle m'a fait penser à Shirley… » murmura tendrement sa femme, la tristesse marquant ses traits, alors qu'elle jouait sans s'en rendre compte avec le magnifique bracelet ornant son poignet gauche.

Son amie et son mari échangèrent un regard, la mine sombre avant de faire de même avec le reste de leur groupe. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de prendre congé.

« Merci pour votre aide, professeur. » salua avec respect la femme blonde, reprenant son rôle de porte parole.

« C'est un plaisir, Mrs Malfoy. » affirma Dumbledore avec un petit sourire, ses yeux brillants de leurs étincelles particulières. « Quand comptez-vous emménager au GQ ? » demanda-t-il aimablement.

Après avoir jeté un regard sur ses amis, Narcissa répondit :

« Je ne peux vraiment pas vous dire… Il est même possible que nous ne nous installions jamais. »

« Et pourquoi ? » grogna Maugrey, son œil magique virevoltant dans son orbite.

« Parce que nous connaissons un endroit beaucoup plus sûr que la maison de ma tante. » déclara calmement Mrs Malfoy.

« Vraiment ? » s'étonna Dumbledore, vivement intéressé.

« N'y pensez même pas Dumbledore ! » rétorqua l'homme de haute stature, agressif. « _Tol Eressëa_ n'est accessible qu'à ceux que son Maître a convié ! »

« Cela voudrait-il dire que Mr Turamarth est de retour ? » interrogea Dumbledore l'air de ne pas y toucher.

« Jerry n'est pas revenu, du moins pas à notre connaissance. » répondit Mrs Malfoy dont l'attitude avait radicalement changée. Son visage était maintenant lisse de toute émotion et ses yeux s'étaient fait de glace. Inconsciemment elle envoyait des ondes hostiles au vieux mage. « Mais il nous a toujours dit que si nous avions un problème, quel qu'il soit, chacune de ses demeures nous seraient toujours ouvertes. Même s'il n'était pas présent. »

« Je vous conseille de faire très attention Dumbledore. » intervient Maria, fixant celui-ci d'un regard inquisiteur. « _Tol Eressëa_ et ses habitants ne sont pas tendres avec ceux qui osent s'opposer à leur Maître. »

« Loin de moi l'idée de m'opposer à leur Maître. » rétorqua calmement Dumbledore.

« Mais si l'envie vous prend, je vous conseille les _Herilómë_… » lança le mari de la brune, narquois, un petit sourire en coin.

« Oh, non ! » s'écria une femme aux cheveux blonds cendrés, coiffés en demi-queue, dont les yeux d'un vert délavé, brillaient de moquerie. « Il est bien connu que se sont les _Morquendi_ qui ont le palmarès de l'"hospitalité"… »

« Et les _Nauri_ ? » demanda un homme blond à la carrure de footballeur américain professionnel - protections comprises.

« Le problème avec les _Nauri_ c'est qu'il faut attendre la pleine lune, mon chéri. » lui rappela sa femme, dont le physique et le comportement donnaient une irrépressible envie de protection à tout homme.

« Ah oui… » réalisa-t-il avec une tête un petit comique.

« Bon c'est pas tout, mais nous, on va y aller. » lança le meilleur ami du "footballeur professionnel - protections comprises" qui n'avait rien à envier à la carrure de celui-ci.

Passant un bras autour de la taille de sa femme, l'homme salua poliment les membres de l'Ordre, avant de partir. Son meilleur ami et son épouse, ainsi qu'une de leur amie, les suivit cinq minutes après.

« Mrs Malfoy. » appela Dumbledore alors que celle-ci allait prendre congé.

« Professeur ? »

« Que comptez-vous faire pour vos enfants ? »

« Plaît-il ? » s'étonna-t-elle, en haussant élégamment un sourcil.

« Vous avez dit que seuls ceux conviés par Mr Turamarth peuvent accéder à _Tol Eressëa_. Or, vos enfants ne sont pas compris dans l'invitation vu qu'elle date de plus de 20 ans. » développa-t-il, calmement.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, professeur. Bien que je vous remercie de votre sollicitude. » dit-elle, aussi calme que son interlocuteur, alors qu'à l'intérieur, la révolte grondait.

Mrs Malfoy fit un signe de tête à l'encontre des membres de l'Ordre avant de tourner les talons. Ses amies et l'époux de l'une d'elles, la suivant après avoir adressé un petit sourire ironique au vieux fou.

Les derniers "invités" partis et la porte refermée, le silence embrassa de nouveau la maison.

Dumbledore n'avait maintenant plus aucune excuse pour ne pas penser aux paroles des deux adolescents…

* * *

C'est au deuxième étage, dans la chambre que Harry et Ron avaient occupé l'été dernier, que les deux amis s'étaient réfugiés.

La chambre était toujours aussi sinistre. Si le Survivant était présent, il n'aurait pas été dépaysé : les lits jumeaux, le haut plafond, les immenses armoires, et même le portrait vide de Phineas Nigellus, tout était absolument identique.

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils avaient quittés Dumbledore, et ils n'avaient pas encore échangés un seul mot. Hermione était assise sur l'un des lits, les coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, la tête reposant au creux de ses mains en coupoles, contemplant sans le voir le planché. Ron se rongeait les ongles en faisant les cents pas dans la pièce, ses yeux foudroyant le moindre grain de poussière se déplaçant.

« Quel est cet endroit où même Dumbledore ne pourrait nous trouver ? » demanda Ron, les bras croisés sur le torse, en s'arrêtant dans son projet de creuser une tranchée au milieu de la chambre.

Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, indécise.

« Tu bluffais ? » s'enquit-il, un sourcil arqué.

« Presque. » admit Hermione, en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, mal à l'aise.

« Explique. » dit-il, s'asseyant sur le lit faisant face à celui qu'occupait la jeune fille.

« Depuis notre première année, j'ai fait des recherches sur… »

« Attends ! » s'écria Ron, incrédule. « Tu… »

« Laisse-moi finir ! » exigea Hermione.

Au vu du regard avec lequel elle appuya ses paroles, le jeune homme préféra obéir. Il croyait qu'elle s'était calmée, apparemment il s'était trompé. Sous son apparence calme et posée, la jeune fille bouillait de colère.

« Je disais donc, que depuis notre première année, - avant même - je fais des recherches sur la mythologie sorcière. » reprit-elle. « Quand je suis allée pour la première fois sur le Chemin de Traverse, à Fleury et Bott précisément, je suis tombée sur un énorme grimoire. »

« Ouais, je vois le genre. » ricana Ron, levant les yeux au ciel. Il voulait apparemment poursuivre mais un regard furibond de son amie le fit taire.

« Il est écrit en une langue très ancienne, qui, si je ne me suis pas trompée, est un dérivé du _valarin_. »

« Quoi ? »

« _Valarin_ ! » répéta Hermione. « C'est la langue des _Valar_. »

« Si tu le dis. » commenta simplement le jeune homme.

« On peut considérer les _Valar_ comme des dieux. » expliqua Hermione. « Plus précisément, se sont les dieux des Elfes. »

« Hermione. » s'écria Ron, désabusé. « Les Elfes n'existent pas. Ce sont des contes pour enfants. »

« Les moldus disent la même chose des sorciers. » fit remarquer Hermione. « Et je peux te dire que ce grimoire est la preuve formelle de leur existence. En fait, il donne un peu la hiérarchie des déités. »

« Deux secondes, s'il te plaît. » pria Ron, n'osant y croire. « Qu'est-ce que les dieux, - Elfes par-dessus le marché ! – ont avoir avec… » Il s'interrompit brusquement, un éclair de compréhension traversant ses yeux bleus. Blêmissant jusqu'à devenir blanc comme un drap, à tel point que ses tâches de rousseurs se transformèrent en spots fluorescents sur son visage ; les yeux tellement écarquillés qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites ; la bouche ouverte en une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge ; le jeune homme fixait son amie comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. « Ô non ! » s'exclama-t-il, horrifié. « Au nom de Merlin ! Par pitié Hermione _tout_ mais pas _ça_. » gémit-il, au bord de la panique.

« J'ai bien peur que ce ne soit la seule solution. » déclara-t-elle, avec un calme olympien, les yeux fermement ancrés dans ceux de son vis-à-vis. « Je te demande, Ron, juste, de n'en parler à rien, ni personne. »

En quelque sorte apaisé par le calme de son amie, le jeune homme ferma les yeux et souffla un bon coup. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il les rouvrit et plongea son regard dans celui de son amie. Le teint presque translucide, il demanda d'une voix blanche :

« Qui ? »

« _Carmë_. »

* * *

Ecumant de rage, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, traversa à grandes enjambées furieuses, l'immense et longue salle aux murs et au plafond de pierres brutes noires marquant l'entrée de la Maison Mère des Malfoy.

Cette salle avait une ambiance très particulière… Elle était très bien éclairée, mais pourtant, une espèce d'ombre, assombrissait en quelque sorte l'éclat des grands lustres en argent suspendus à des chaînes aux gros maillons. Elle était séparée en deux, par un épais et large tapis vert en velours, bordé d'argent, qui reliait les deux seules issues. Deux portes en chênes, dont la couleur d'un brun sombre presque noir, n'était pas faites pour égayer la pièce.

La première, sans poignée, par laquelle deux géants adultes auraient pu passer côte à côte sans être gênés, était parfaitement cirée ; entourant le sceau des Malfoy, d'étranges et magnifiques gravures l'ornaient avec luxe et élégance, sans donner une impression de surcharge.

La deuxième, deux fois plus petite que la première, était identique, à l'exception des étranges gravures, qui s'assemblaient différemment.

Encadrant chacune des portes, sur des socles noirs de deux mètres, des statuts d'un réalisme terrifiant, représentant deux immenses et majestueux dragons, aussi noirs que leurs piédestaux, montaient la garde.

De chaque côté de la salle, sur des socles noirs d'un mètre cinquante, cinquante autres dragons légèrement plus petits que ceux gardant les portes, étaient parfaitement alignés.

Parmi eux, situés exactement au milieu de la longueur de la salle, sur des socles noirs de trois mètres de haut : les souverains siégeaient. Ces deux dragons, plus gros, plus imposants et plus majestueux que tous les autres, dominaient la pièce avec puissance.

Mais Mrs Malfoy n'était pas du tout d'humeur à admirer cette salle qui l'avait pourtant laissé béate d'admiration la première fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Non, en cet instant la femme du maître des lieux pestait et tempêtait tout ce qu'elle savait sur un vieux fou manipulateur amoureux des Moldus.

Réprimant un cri de rage, elle accéléra. A son approche, les portes s'ouvrirent d'elles-mêmes, dévoilant une pièce décorée avec luxe et goût. Mais une fois de plus, Mrs Malfoy ne prêta aucune attention à son environnement, et traversa cette pièce comme la précédente, les portes s'ouvrant une fois encore à son approche.

Arrivée dans le véritable hall de la Maison, Mrs Malfoy s'immobilisa et enleva sa cape et ses gants avec cette grâce qui la caractérisait.

« Mes invités sont-ils arrivés ? » s'enquit-elle, donnant ses affaires à l'un des Elfes de maison venu l'accueillir.

« Oui, maîtresse. Ils vous attendent dans le petit salon bleu. » approuva l'Elfe en s'inclinant.

« Où sont mon mari et mon fils ? » demanda-t-elle en se dirigeant vers le lieu où se trouvaient ses amis.

« Le maître n'est toujours pas revenu maîtresse. » répondit la créature, en s'inclinant. « Et le jeune maître est dans ses appartements avec ses amis. »

« Bien. » dit-elle. « Va dire à mon fils et ses amis que nous désirons leur parler. Qu'ils nous rejoignent le plus vite possible. » ajouta-t-elle.

« Oui, maîtresse. » répondit l'Elfe, en s'inclinant avant de disparaître dans un "pop".

* * *

Pansy poussa un cri aigu, frisant les ultrasons, en faisant un tel sursaut qu'elle décolla de dix bons centimètres du canapé. Millicent blanche comme un drap, la main sur le cœur, essayait de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal en prenant de grandes bouffées d'air. Blaise, Gregory et Vincent fusillaient du regard l'endroit où l'Elfe de maison était apparu en coup de vent pour leur porter le message de sa maîtresse. Et pour ne pas changer : Theodore et Draco étaient impassibles.

« De quoi veulent-ils nous entretenir à cette heure ? » demanda Millicent, angoissée.

Jetant à leur tour un coup d'œil à la vieille horloge présente dans le salon privé de Draco, ils virent qu'il était plus de trois heures du matin. Une heure très inhabituelle pour une convocation parentale…

Prenant leur courage à deux mains, ils se levèrent, soufflèrent un bon coup pour certains, et sortirent des appartements de leur ami. Tournant à droite, ils prirent la direction de l'aile nord.

Ce qui n'était pas pour les rassurer, l'aile nord était l'endroit où les affaires les plus importantes de la famille Malfoy étaient traitées. S'ils prenaient en compte l'heure tardive, le lieu où allait se tenir l'entretien, et pour finir le pire, le fait qu'ils aient tous reçu la lettre du Seigneur des Ténèbres hier… Qu'est-ce qui allait leur tomber dessus ?

Une fois devant la porte, ils vérifièrent leurs tenues, échangèrent un dernier regard angoissé, prirent une grande bouffée d'air, puis quand chacun eut retrouvé son sang froid ou simplement mit en place son masque. Draco toqua à la porte blanche à la poignée d'argent, en bois de cerisier, l'ouvrit quand il en reçut l'autorisation et pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas conquérant caractéristique des mâles de sa famille, les autres sur les talons.

Le petit salon bleu portait bien son nom, c'était une pièce rectangulaire, avec des grandes bais vitrées et une seule porte. Les murs étaient d'un bleu très doux, tout en étant vif, parsemé de touches blanches donnant à la pièce une ambiance ouatée, chaleureuse, propice aux confidences… Le mobilier et la décoration étaient très simples : un bar bien garni, occupait l'angle face à la porte, éclairé par deux appliques en formes d'œil de biche, aux regards doux pouvant vite devenir scrutateurs et finalement foudroyant si un membre extérieur à la famille faisait des siennes… De hauts tabourets étaient disposés devant. A gauche de la porte, au milieu de la largeur, formant presque un cercle, deux canapés panoramiques se faisaient face, séparés par une table basse noire. Le sol était dallé de marbre blanc, dont les pièces étaient agencées de telle manière qu'elles formaient différents dessins sur le sol si on se concentrait pour les voir. Quelques tableaux et portrait étaient disposés à des endroits stratégiques, et plusieurs vases mettant en valeur les bouquets qu'ils contenaient, égayaient la pièce en apportant quelques touches de couleurs.

Les adultes avaient pris place sur le canapé de droite. De gauche à droite il y avait : Mr Christopher Zabini, un homme de haute stature, aux cheveux châtains coupés courts, dont les yeux verts lançaient des regards anxieux en direction de la porte ; Sa femme, Maria, dont la silhouette élancée était soulignée par ses longs cheveux bruns qui descendaient en une abondante cascade ondulée jusqu'à ses reins, ses beaux yeux bleu océan regardaient son époux avec tendresse et exaspération ; la mère de Pansy, Elisabeth Parkinson, contemplait la scène de ses yeux d'un vert délavé avec amusement, ses magnifique cheveux blonds cendrés étaient coiffés en une simple demi queue ; François Crabbe, que l'on appelait tout le temps par son deuxième prénom, Jack, pour cause d'allergie virulente au premier, avait une carrure de footballeur américain protection comprise, avec ses cheveux blonds coupés très courts et ses yeux bleus, il aurait pu paraître très séduisant s'il n'avait pas toujours un air renfrogné sur le visage ; Son meilleur ami, Kevin Goyle lui ressemblait beaucoup, même carrure, même air et même yeux, la différence était les cheveux, que Kevin avait bruns ; leurs épouses, Hilaéna Crabbe et Hellé Goyle, étaient des sœurs jumelles, elles étaient brunes et avaient les yeux d'un bleu tellement sombre qu'ils en devenaient noir, leur attitude et comportement donnaient une envie irrépressible de protection à tout homme ; Mrs Hélène Avery était assise entre les deux sœurs, ses longs cheveux châtains foncés étaient tressés avec grand soin, et devaient lui arriver au moins jusqu'aux genoux lâchés, une ineffable tristesse ne quittait jamais ses grands yeux noirs qui regardaient toujours ses amis avec beaucoup d'affection et de tendresse, elle était très timide et n'adressait la parole qu'à ses amis, soit un groupe de personnes très réduit.

La tête haute, le visage lisse de toutes émotions et les yeux de glace, les adolescents prirent place sur le canapé de gauche.

Les adolescents remarquèrent tout de suite que leurs parents ne semblaient pas comme d'habitude… Cela faisait quelque temps déjà, qu'ils en avaient l'impression, mais là, à les voir, il était évident qu'un changement s'était produit en eux.

Mais quoiqu'il en soit, ils étaient aussi rassurés. Les pères de Pansy et Theodore, sans compter sur le mari de Mrs Avery, n'étaient pas présents, donc ils ne parleraient pas de leurs convocations.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ! » s'écria brusquement Mr Zabini, en bondissant sur ses pieds avant de se mettre à faire les cents pas dans la pièce.

« Calme-toi mon chéri. » l'exhorta sa femme, ses yeux bleu océan le fixant avec sévérité.

« Mais mon cœur… » dit-il.

Blaise manqua de s'étrangler avec sa salive. Mon cœur ? Depuis quand son père appelait sa femme : "mon cœur" !

La réaction de l'Héritier Zabini passa inaperçue, car au même moment, coupant ainsi Mr Zabini dans sa tirade, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et percuta durement le mur, en un bruit de tous les diables.

Sur le seuil, Mrs Malfoy semblait prête à commettre un meurtre.

« Maudit vieux fou ! » explosa-t-elle folle de rage, marchant vers le bar. Tout en insultant copieusement le directeur de Poudlard, elle se servit un verre de whisky Pur Feu, et le vida d'un trait. Continuant son monologue d'insultes, elle se resservit trois autres verres et les bu cul sec ! Ne voyant pas que plus elle continuait, plus son fils frisait la syncope.

Riant Mrs Parkinson regarda avec tendresse et malice Draco qui écarquillaient un peu plus les yeux à chaque insulte prononcée par sa mère. Il est vrai que Mrs Malfoy était surnommée "la Reine de Glace" et que là, elle donnait plus l'impression d'un volcan en éruption que d'une banquise !

Toussant légèrement, pour attirer l'attention des adolescents, Mrs Parkinson, un grand sourire aux lèvres, les yeux pétillants de malice, se leva et se posta à quelques pas du bar. En faisant une révérence, elle leur dit :

« Laissez-moi vous présenter, Mrs Narcissa Antigone Malfoy née Black. » présenta-t-elle pompeusement.

« Merci So' mais je crois que depuis le temps ils me connaissent. » répliqua sèchement Mrs Malfoy, avant de s'enfiler un cinquième verre.

« Ta descente me sidérera toujours Cissa. » déclara platement Maria, en la fixant pensivement.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour refaire un concours comme en 7ème année. » rétorqua Mrs Malfoy. « La gueule de bois que je me suis prise ce soir là, m'a convaincue de ne plus jamais jouer à Action ou Vérité avec toi ! »

Mrs Crabbe qui avait observé les réactions des adolescents, vit leur regard interrogatif à propos de cette anecdote.

« En 7ème année, » expliqua-t-elle. « Maria, ici présente, avec l'assistance de Shirley… »

« J'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle ! » s'exclama son mari, apparemment encore stupéfait.

« … nous a embarqué, » poursuivit-elle indifférente à l'intervention de son époux. « je ne sais plus comment, dans un "innocent" action/vérité, qui s'est transformé en un concours pour savoir qui tenait le plus l'alcool, et qui avait la meilleure descente… » Elle sourit, puis poussa un soupir, blasée.

« Le résultat de ce concours, » continua le père de Blaise avec un grand sourire digne d'un gamin de cinq ans venant de réussir un mauvais coup. « fut, la victoire pour Narcissa dans la catégorie "meilleure descente", celle de Maria dans la catégorie "je suis russe", et la pire gueule de bois de toute l'histoire de Poudlard pour nous tous. » résuma-t-il, son sourire s'élargissant à chacune de ses paroles, à tel point que les adolescents se demandèrent comment tenaient ses zygomatiques.

Mais cette question, aussi intéressante fut-elle, vu la taille du sourire de Zabini père, passa rapidement au seconde plan. Discrètement, ils échangèrent un regard entre eux, et chaque yeux brillaient les mêmes questions : Où étaient leurs parents ? Qui étaient ces étrangers ? Qu'avaient-ils fait de leurs géniteurs ? Pourquoi les avoir remplacés ? Est-ce un test ? Dans ce cas un test de quoi ? De qui ? Celui-dont-on-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? En résumé : Qu'est-ce qui se passe bordel !

L'air de rien, Draco se mit à faire des exercices de respiration, il fallait absolument qu'il garde le contrôle de ses nerfs ! Logique et pragmatique ! Voilà, comment devait être son état d'esprit. Il pèterait un plomb plus tard !

Mrs Malfoy, une fois son sang froid retrouvé, vit bien, ou plutôt sentit, la peur qui tiraillait les adolescents. En surface, ils étaient parfaits : visages impassibles et yeux de glace pour Draco et Theo ; air de débiles profonds pour Vincent et Gregory ; air mi-brute, mi-niais pour Millicent ; cynisme et indifférence pour Blaise ; et enfin un splendide air de pimbêche lui donnant une tête de pékinois pour Pansy ! Oh, oui, en apparence ils étaient parfaits, mais pour elle, qui était empathe tout cela ne servait à rien. Si ce n'est à lui prouver tout le mal qu'avaient fait "les Autres" à leurs enfants…

Réprimant un soupir, Mrs Malfoy prit quelques bouteilles d'alcool, des verres pour chacun de ses amis, et des Bièraubeurres pour leurs enfants. Déposant tout cela sur la table basse séparant les deux canapés, elle se servit une fois de plus, avant de s'installer et d'accrocher le regard de son fils pour ne plus le lâcher pendant toutes les explications qui allaient suivre. N'étant pas du genre à tourner autour du pot, elle attaqua :

« Vous avez tous remarqué que nous étions différents. » Pause. « Les personnes nous ayant connu à Poudlard, et quand je dis connu, je veux dire ceux qui nous ont _vraiment_ connu, donc vous pouvez supprimer le corps enseignants, les Gryffondors, la quasi-totalité des Serdaigles, Poufsouffles, Serpentards, fantômes, tableaux... »

« Cissa. » l'interrompit Maria, désespérée. « Ca serait plus court si tu citais les personnes qui nous connaissent… » fit-elle remarquer.

« Ouais… c'est vrai. » approuva-t-elle avec une moue comique. « Enfin, si vous aviez demandés à l'un d'entre nous, » reprit-elle. « ou à Severus, Jerry, Shirley, Matthew, Tony, Marc et quelques autres. On était quand même pas mal dans la bande. » ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Maria, qui approuva d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. « Donc, les personnes nous connaissant vraiment, aurait très bien vu que nous n'étions pas nous-mêmes, depuis pas mal d'années. » Aucune réaction apparente des adolescents. « La raison est très simple. » Pause. « Quand ton père a dit, avoir été sous _Imperium_, Draco, il n'a pas tout à fait menti. En fait, ce sort, sortilège, maléfice, malédiction ou je ne sais quoi, peut être considéré comme un dérivé de l'_Imperium_. Ce… _truc_ est beaucoup plus puissant que l'Impardonnable… Je ne sais pas comment vous l'expliquer… » Pendant ses explications, Mrs Malfoy n'avait pas arrêter de se mordiller la lèvre inférieure, signe de grande nervosité chez elle.

« Nous n'avions aucun contrôle sur nos corps. » lança Mr Zabini. « Nos esprits, âmes, et tout ce que vous voulez étaient toujours là, nous pouvions penser par nous-mêmes, mais nos corps étaient hors de contrôles. C'était comme… des robots ! Vous savez ce qu'est un robot ? » demanda-t-il aux plus jeunes.

Pansy approuva d'un signe de tête. « On a entendu Granger et Potter l'expliquer à Weasley. » dit-elle simplement.

« Bien. » approuva le père de Blaise. « D'après ce que vous nous avez dit sur Granger, elle a du sortir l'explication complète. » dit-il plus pour lui-même. « Donc vous savez ce qu'est un programme informatique ? » Confirmation des adolescents. « Et bien, c'était comme si nos corps, avaient été "transformés" en un robot » expliqua-t-il en mimant les guillemets. « et programmés pour réagir de telle ou telle manière. Vous comprenez ? »

« D'où la comparaison avec l'_Imperium_. » commenta Blaise, pensif.

« C'est exact. » acquiesça son père.

« Quand. Qui. Pourquoi. » lança Theodore, toujours aussi avare de mot.

« Un an après que nous soyons tous sorti de Poudlard. » répondit sombrement Mr Zabini.

« Voldemort. » continua de la même manière son épouse.

« Pour nous avoir à son service. » termina Mrs Malfoy, ses yeux brillant de rage.

La réponse provoqua un choc chez les adolescents. Alors… ils avaient grandi… avaient été élevés, éduqués… par… des étrangers… ? Des robots… ? Des quoi ?

« Ecoutez. » dit Mrs Malfoy. « Je sais que c'est un choc pour vous. Comme ça, on arrive, vous convoque à trois heures du matin, et vous annonce tout ça. » Mrs Malfoy soupira. « Malheureusement ce n'est pas tout ce que nous avions à vous dire. » Les adolescents se tendirent : qu'est-ce qui aller _encore_ leur tomber dessus ? « Vous avez compris que nous n'étions pas au service de Voldemort de notre plein gré. Maintenant que le… truc, est brisé, nous allons... »

« Jouer au Potter ! » s'exclamèrent en riant, Zabini, Crabbe et Goyle pères, un grand sourire aux lèvres et une lueur sadique dans le regard.

« En clair, on va le faire chier comme s'est pas permis. » traduit Maria, en soupirant.

« Hum. » toussa Mrs Malfoy, ayant du mal à ne pas rire. « Comme l'ont si bien expliquer Chris, Jack et Kevin, nous allons donner l'addition à Voldy chéri… » Elle eut un sourire effrayant en disant ces mots.

« Et elle est particulièrement salée… » ajouta Elisabeth Parkinson, avec le même sourire que son amie.

Si des mangemorts avaient été présents, on les aurait entendus déglutir très bruyamment… A moins qu'ils ne soient morts de peur avant… ?

« Mais avant, » reprit Narcissa, en fixant les adolescents. « il faut que nous vous mettions en sécurité. Donc vous allez rentrer chez vous, et faire vos bagages. Ne prenez que le nécessaire et les choses auxquelles vous tenez le plus ! Pas de superflu ni de caprice ! » les prévient-elle. « Ensuite, vous revenez tous ici. Vous dormirez dans les appartements de Draco, si Lucius n'est toujours pas revenu. Il faut que vous soyez prêt à partir à tout instant ! Donc baguette sous l'oreiller et bagages à porter de main ! » ordonna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés, dardant un regard sévère sur les ados qui opinèrent. « Bien ! Alors en route mauvaise troupe ! » lança-t-elle avec entrain en se levant.

« Hum. » toussota Draco. « Mère ? »

« Oui mon chéri ? » s'enquit-elle.

« N'avez-vous pas oublié quelques… "petites choses" dans vos explications ? » demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

« Oh, vraiment ? » s'étonna Mrs Malfoy. Elle haussa les épaules et philosophe dit : « J'ai jamais été douée pour les discours alors ! »

« Cissa ! » se lamenta Maria, une main sur le front.

« Bah quoi ? » dit-elle, surprise de la complainte de son amie. « C'est vrai ! » s'exclama-t-elle avec force. « Shirley et toi aviez frisées la syncope quand je vous ai montré la rédaction que le prof de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques nous avait demandée ! »

« Oh ne m'en parle pas ! » se lamenta de plus belle Maria, un air épouvanté sur le visage. Trouvant refuge dans les bras de mari elle affirma : « Une horreur ce truc ! Une _horreur_ ! Shirley et moi en avons fait des cauchemars pendant deux mois ! » Elle tourna la tête vers son amie, les yeux plissés, elle la regarda suspicieusement : « Comment as-tu pu pondre un truc pareil ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Hey ! » s'injuria Mrs Malfoy, bien campée sur ses deux jambes, les points sur les hanches. Ses yeux se mirent à briller de malice, et le sourire qui allait avec illumina son visage. « Je me suis bien rattrapée quand même ! » déclara-t-elle en montrant son fils avec fierté.

La seconde d'hébétude passée, Maria fixa son amie avec désespoir, les traits du visage déformés par l'épouvante elle affirma avec force : « J'y renonce. J'y renonce ! » Elle se mit à se taper la tête contre le torse de son mari en ne cessant de répéter en murmurant : « J'y renonce ! » Sur un ton de plus en plus misérable.

Excepté Maria qui se lamentait devant le cas désespéré qu'était sa meilleure amie, Chris qui grimaçait sous les coups de tête de sa femme en se disant dans son fort intérieur qu'il était un homme battu et Narcissa Malfoy qui rayonnait de malice et de fierté, le reste des adultes éclata de rire.

Ignorant les adolescents qui se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas passés dans une quelconque dimension parallèle pendant les dix minutes qu'ils avaient mis pour arriver devant la porte du salon bleu depuis les appartements de Draco.

Ecoutant son empathie qui lui signalait l'état des adolescents, Narcissa laissa les adultes à leur fou rire et se tourna vers son fils et ses amis.

Regardant son Héritier avec tendresse, elle lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai oublié Draco ? »

« Comment avez-vous brisé le maléfice ? » répondit-il par automatisme, subjugué par le regard de sa mère.

Narcissa eut un petit rire de gorge très charmant, puis toujours avec ce même regard qui perturbait tant son fils elle lui dit :

« Dans ce cas je n'avais rien oublié, » dit-elle avec malice. « j'ai omis de vous dire cela car même si le Manoir est dit imprenable, comme toute les Maisons Mères, on ne sait jamais. Les murs ont des oreilles comme on dit, et je ne veux rien risquer. » expliqua-t-elle.

Elle marqua une courte pause avant d'ajouter :

« J'ai attendu près de vingt ans pour de nouveau être moi-même, Draco. » expliqua-t-elle tout son être débordant de tendresse. « Je veux maintenant connaître mon fils et non celui que les Autres ont modelé. Je veux pouvoir te prendre dans mes bras et te couvrir de gros bisous tout baveux en gagatisant au possible… » Elle soupira et le prit dans ses bras en une douce étreinte. « Je veux plein de chose mon bébé… » déclara-t-elle tristement.

Mrs Malfoy garda un long moment son fils dans ses bras, lequel n'était pas habitué à ce genre de démonstration ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir, mais la surprise passée, et après une courte hésitation il lui rendit son étreinte.

« Ton père et moi t'aimons tellement mon bébé, et tu ne pourras jamais savoir à quel point nous sommes fiers de toi. » lui murmura doucement sa mère à l'oreille.

Ces paroles figèrent l'Héritier Malfoy. Alors c'était ça… avoir des parents ? Un soulagement sans nom pris possession de Draco : des années d'interrogations, d'angoisses, de peurs et d'incompréhensions réduis à néant par une simple étreinte et quelques mots. Ses parents l'aimaient et étaient fiers de lui : il était heureux.

Quelque part, il savait que tout cela n'était pas aussi simple, une longue conversation l'attendait lui et ses parents, et même si elle lui faisait un peu peur, pour une fois dans sa vie il agirait en Gryffondor et montrerait son courage, mais pas ouvertement, faut pas pousser non plus ! Déjà que là il avait l'impression d'être un parfait Poufsouffle !

Oui bientôt viendrait le temps des révélations…

**A suivre…**

* * *

Note de l'auteur : ouffff ! Essuie la sueur coulant sur son front Beh dit donc, c'est le plus long chapitre que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent : 19 pages world ! Pas entière ok, ni entièrement consacrées à l'histoire, mais hey ! On ne va pas chipoter pour si peu quand même ! Lol

Bon… Beh, maintenant vous connaissez la chanson : Donnez moi votre avis si vous plaaaîîîttt regard tout mouillé du petit animal tout mignon tout plein abandonné au bord de la route. Critiques (constructives ! je précise.), avis divergeant, suggestions, etc.… je prends tout !

Aussi ! Vu que j'ai utilisé des thermes Elfiques je vais vous donner la traduction (ils sont tous tirés des livres de Tolkien sauf mention contraire) :

- _Tol Eressëa : _L'Ile Solitaire.

- _Herilómë : _Littéralement "Seigneurs-Nuit". Désolée mais je suis pas douée, ce mot est de mon invention, en quelque sorte, et peut être que ceux qui sont vraiment "spécialistes" dans les langues de J.K.K Tolkien aurait donné un autre mot. Donc vous l'aurez compris je pense, j'essayais de dire « Seigneurs de la nuit » autrement dit « Vampires ». Si vous avez un terme plus exact merci de m'en faire part !

- _Morquendi : _Elfes des Ténèbres, Elfes Noirs.

- _Nauri : _La référence à la pleine lune, a du vous mettre la puce à l'oreille et bien oui ! Il s'agit bien des Loups garous !

- _Carmë : _Désolée mais je peux pas vous donné la traduction, cela gâcherait un peu de la surprise… Grand sourire

**_

* * *

_**

Note importante : Le chapitre 4 mettra du temps à venir, je ne sais pas précisément combien, mais bon je préviens… La raison est que j'écris ce chapitre dans un style différent des précédents. Et comme je ne veux pas faire n'importe quoi, je m'applique, tourne et retourne les phrases, les modifie, les efface, etc. Ce chapitre est spécial, et doit donc faire son petit effet, c'est pour cela que j'y travaille encore plus que pour les autres, et aussi son style particulier n'est pas là pour me simplifier la vie… -.-0 (Dans quel pétrin je me suis encore fourrée moi ? T.T) Enfin bon, j'espère que le chapitre 4, sera à la hauteur de vos attentes -et surtout des miennes lol- et que la patience qu'il vous aura fallu pour l'attendre sera récompensée.

_**Je vous souhaite beaucoup d'inspiration et de temps pour les auteurs, plein de bonnes fics pour les lecteurs, et bonne chance pour ceux qui passent des exams. **_

**_Pour vous faire patienter à propos du délais de parution du prochain chapitre, je vous donne une petite énigme on va dire. Il s'agit du titre du chapitre 4 : Tol Eressëa-In-Foolimi qui comme vous le voyez est en Elfique, en Quenya précisément (normalement lol). Vous savez maintenant de quoi va traiter le chapitre… lol Aurais-je gâcher mon effet de surprise ? Enfin voilà, j'espère que ma traduction est la bonne ! J'attends vous suggestions ! Lol _**

_**En espérant que « L'Héritier de Poudlard » continuera de vous plaire, je vous dis à bientôt (j'espère).**_

_**Portez-vous bien.**_

_**Bisous à tous.**_

_**Lynka**_


	5. Message important ! et RAR du chapitre 3

_**Note de l'auteur !  
Message Important !**_

Chers lecteurs et lectrices, nous avons –ou plutôt j'ai- un énorme problème. Je m'explique : étant atteinte du "syndrome de la page blanche" depuis au moins trois semaines, j'ai essayé de vaincre cette maladie redoutable et ô combien frustrante en relisant le prologue et les chapitres déjà publiés. A défaut de me permettre de finir le chapitre 4, cela aurais au moins du m'aider à l'avancer. Hélas, milles fois hélas, cette relecture, au lieu de m'apporter l'inspiration nécessaire, m'a permit de voir l'énorme bug temporel ayant élu domicile dans ma fic ! Dans le chapitre 2 pour être exacte. 

Par conséquent -et aussi aux vues des reviews me disant qu'on comprenait rien ou plus rien- je vous annonce que je reprends entièrement l'écriture de L'Héritier de Poudlard.

Qui d'ailleurs, s'appelle maintenant « _Harry Potter et L'Héritier de Poudlard_ ».

J'ai remarqué il y a peu une fanfic ayant pour titre « L'Héritière de Poudlard » j'espère que cette modification permettra aux lecteurs des deux fanfics –s'il y a- de ne pas les confondre, bien que les histoires en elles-mêmes soient différentes.

Voilà, je dois avouer ne pas savoir quand la nouvelle version de L'Héritier sera disponible, je suis encore en train de mettre mon plan à jour. Maintenant quand à savoir si les modifications apportées aux premiers chapitres seront importantes, je ne puis vous répondre au stade où j'en suis.

Mille et un pardon pour tous ses désagréments. Ne vous inquiétez pas, même si je mets beaucoup de temps pour updater, je n'abandonne pas ma fic. De toute façon, quoiqu'il arrive je vous tiens au courant par les messages que je laisserais dans mon profil.

Maintenant, je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes ayant lues « L'Héritier de Poudlard » et encore plus celles qui ontlaissés des reviews.

Merci pour votre fidélité et votre soutient, j'espère que la nouvelle version vous plaira autant -si ce n'est plus- que celle-ci.

Sur ceux, je vais vous laisser découvrir les RAR du chapitre 3 et retourner au travail, je souhaite revenir très vite avec la nouvelle version.

Encore merci…

Lynka.

_**Réponses aux reviews : **_

**Crystal d'avalon : **Déjà : Merci ! Je suis très heureuse que le chapitre t'ait plu. Même si le "truc" qui me gênait chez lui n'est toujours pas identifié lol Quoique je crois bien que **History** l'ait découvert… Enfin, revenons à nos moutons ! Donc… Tu n'as pas lu le Seigneur des Anneaux ? Suis-je bête ! C'est marqué dans ton profil je crois ? Enfin, toujours est-il que tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds ! Pour la fanfic : Narcissa emmène Draco et tous les autres à _Tol Eressëa-In-Foolimi_. Un Destiné, c'est ainsi que l'ont appelle les compagnons des personnes comme Draco. Turamarth est le nom de famille de Jerry, le maître de _Tol Eressëa-In-Foolimi _(tuaurais duen apprendre plus sur lui dans ce chapitre). Ce qui est arrivé à Harry ? Cela peut se résumer en trois mots : Dépression Du Siècle ! Les mecs du tout début… euh… Tu parles de qui ? Des "_Observateurs_" je suppose ? Et bien… Ca tu le sauras dans plusieurs chapitres si tout va bien ! grand sourire Pourquoi autant d'animaux ? Ce que cela représente ? Très très bonne question… Comme je l'aime ma panade ! lol Mais ne qu'inquiète pas, l'option réponse devrait s'activer tout doucement lol Le processus commence même dans ce chap ! Sinon, oui ma maman lit mes chapitres avant que je ne te les envoie comme je te l'ai expliqué, mais elle ne lit que les chapitres où il y a pas de Yaoi. Lol (J'oserais jamais) _Note ajoutée après la décision de réécriture : Prête à bosser ? lol Je crois que je vais avoir vraiment vraiement besoin de ton aide ! _

**Onarluca : **Je suis bien de ton avis, les longs chapitres sont géniaux à lire, le problème, c'est pour les écrire… lol Enfin, je suis super contente que ma fic te plaise autant ! J'espère ne pas te faire attendre trop longtemps pour le suivant (déjà que je suis pas rapide en temps normal… --). (Je réponds aux reviews dès que je les reçois). Sinon désolée pour la fausse alerte mais j'avais remarqué un défaut dans la mise en page, c'est pour cela que j'avais supprimé puis remit le chap. Désolée.

**History : **Tu as tout à fait raison ! Les parents ont une réaction immature d'une part parce qu'ils sont enfin eux-mêmes et que bon, ils n'ont pas vraiment mûris dans un sens et puis aussi parce qu'ils sont heureux lol C'est un moyen pour eux de relâcher la pression. Et d'autre part parce qu'ils ne veulent pas inquiéter plus que ça les enfants, le choc est déjà assez important donc pas la peine de les "enfoncer" encore plus en leur rappelant que maintenant ils ont un mage noir et ses sbires à leurs trousses et tout et tout. (Quoique voir leurs parents dans cet état je sais pas si c'est fait pour les rassurer… lol) Ensuite : MERCI ! cris du cœur Y avait un truc qui me gênait dans ce chap, mais je ne savais pas quoi, et je crois bien que tu as mis le doigt dessus. Je comptais développer la réaction des enfants plus tard, mais je me rends compte que cela manque au chap. Enfin, ce qui est fait est fait ! J'espère que le prochain chap les concernant rattraperas le coup. Sinon, je suis très heureuse que cela te plaise. Même si avec du recul, la scène de Ron et Hermione avec Dumbledore me laisse sur ma faim. Enfin… La raison pour laquelle Ron et Mione n'ont pas développés la situation familiale de Harry est très simple : le principal concerné ne le veut pas ! Et puis aussi, Harry ne sait même pas qu'ils savent, ils l'ont découverts. Si tout va comme je veux, cela sera expliqué plus tard. Sinon, oui, l'Héritage va augmenter la puissance de Harry. Pour finir, à propos des indices sur l'Héritage, je suis aussi de ton avis, le problème est que je sais pas si j'en suis capable ! Enfin, je vais essayer mais franchement je ne garantie rien ! En espèrant que l'Héritier de Poudlard continuera de te plaire, je te dis merci et à bientôt. _Note ajoutée après décision de réécriture : Est-ce que tu voudrais bien devenir mon deuxième bêta, s'il te plaît ?_

**Tchaye : **lol Harry va revenir dans plusieurs chapitres (je ne sais pas vraiment combien), en effet beaucoup de choses se passent pendant cette journée. Le "sauvetage" de Harry de Privet Drive se passe ce jour là. Maintenant, comme je l'ai marqué dans la note du chapitre précédent, je ne garantie rien, autant sur un coup d'inspiration, Harry peut très bien faire une apparition surprise. Qu'est-ce qu'est Draco ? Bonne question. J'espère que tu seras encore là quand la réponse viendra ! lol Sinon, merci de ton enthousiasme, j'espère que la fic continuera de te plaire.

**La Bande à Tiyi : **lol Vous savez que c'est pas passé loin pour Ron et Hermione. Vous avez de la chance que d'autres idées sur le trio me soient venues. Au fait, d'où vous viens cette allergie à ce couple ? Remarque je peux parler, perso c'est les Harry/Ginny que je ne supporte pas. Enfin, j'espère que la fic continuera de vous plaire.

**Ostrum : **lol merci, j'espère que ce chap et tous ceux qui suivront seront à la hauteur de tes attentes.

**Blue Cinnamon : **Merci. Contente que la cette avec Dumbledore te plaise, même si avec du recul celle-ci me laisse un peu sur ma faim… Enfin, pour ce que tu n'as pas compris, développe je pourrais peut-être éclairer ta lanterne. Au fait tu es la deuxième à me dire que tu n'as pas compris, qu'est-ce qui va pas dans ma fic pour qu'elle soit incompréhensible ? TT

**Phoenix 5 : **Désolée de te décevoir mais Harry n'apparaît pas dans ce chap, par conséquent il n'est pas la cause de ce long délai de parution ni du style différent. Je ne sais pas précisément quand est-ce que Harry fera son retour, mais cela ne saurait tarder, deux ou trois chapitres peut-être… Franchement j'en sais rien. Merci pour tes encouragements, et bonne lecture du tome 6 (tu as bien de la chance, perso je peux pas le lire, je suis nulle en anglais, donc à part faire joli sur ma table de chevet il me servira pas à grand-chose en version originale…) En espèrant que l'Héritier de Poudlard continuera de te plaire, je te dis à bientôt.

**Yotma : **lol Merci mais on savait déjà que tu étais sadique ! Il suffit de lire tes fics pour le comprendre lol En parlant de tes fics, je dois avouer n'avoir lu que « Autre destinée » (désolée de ne pas avoir mis de review mais j'y penses jamais ! -- chuis désespérante je sais ! TT) et franchement ton histoire est trop bien, mais par pitié ! ¤Chibi eyes tout mouillés à pleine puissance¤ je t'en conjure ! Ne nous fais pas un Harry/Hermione ! Pour une fois dans ta vie ait pitié ! Sinon pour revenir à ta review : je me tais ! ¤auteur frustrée¤ Mais tu y es presque… ¤baragouine dans sa barbe inexistante¤ Sérieux je suis si transparente ? Sinon : merci et de même pour toi ! Voui je suis Française, (suis du midi ) Mais j'ai pas vu le feu d'artifice. ¤envies de meurtres qui remontent en y repensant ; merci les amis pour le plan galère !¤ Enfin bref ! Merci pour ta review ! Je suis super contente que l'Héritier de Poudlard te plaise autant, j'espère qu'il en sera de même encore longtemps ! Bonne continuation pour tes fanfics !

**Sahada : **Je dois avouer avoir pleurer de frustration quand j'ai reçue ta review, car si même _toi_, lectrice assidue de fanfic en tout genres, tu perds le fils, et pire ! te retrouve dans le gaz ! C'est que ma fic a vraiment un problème ! Quoique c'est peut-être le bug qui vous a tous perdu ? Enfin bref, j'espère que la nouvelle version sera plus compréhensible. Pour le résumé que tu m'as demandé je ne vois aucun inconvénient à te le faire, seulement maintenant que la fic est en réécriture, il te servira peut-être à pas grand-chose. Enfin, si tu le veux vraiment dis-le moi je te le ferais sans problème ! En tout cas, je te remercie pour ta fidélité et espère que la nouvelle version te plaira autant -si ce n'est plus- que celle-ci. Encore merci et j'espère à bientôt.

**Namasta : **MERCI ! Tu peux pas savoir le bien que ça m'a fait de voir une "nouvelle" comprends ma fic ! Franchement je ne saurais décrire le poids que tu m'a enlevé ! Maintenant, désolée que la fic parte en réécriture juste au moment où tu la découvre. J'espère que la nouvelle version ne te décevra pas.


	6. Nouvelle version !

Oyez oyer braves gens !

Après plusieurs années d'attentes, je vous annonce que la nouvelle version de l'héritier, baptisée « Harry Potter et l'Héritier de Poudlard », est enfin disponible ! Vous pouvez y accéder par mon profil !

J'espère que l'attente en valait la peine !

Bisous à tous et bonne rentrée.


End file.
